That Crazy Fangirl
by 2doctors1tardis
Summary: Rose Tyler, a not so special fangirl, meets David Tennant back stage. A metastory.      Ten/Rose/Tennant.      Spoilers up to series 6.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a late summer evening when Rose Tyler thought her biggest dream would come true. Tonight she would watch him play, see him act, see him laugh. If she got really, really lucky, she might even meet him in person. She both dreaded and hoped dearly for that to happen. It probably wouldn't. No point getting your hopes up. Like nobody else wanted to meet him. Hey, fan girls from all over the UK (and even from overseas) seemed to go on a pilgrimage to that theater, to have that chance. Even she had. Well, sort of. Home wasn't that far, but it wasn't exactly close. Still, the travelling, hotel and tickets had cost her half a fortune. Just for three hours of David Tennant. The man she loved.

Well... that's debatable.. she really loved The Doctor, and Tennant used to play him in that sci-fi show that nobody where she came from knew of. Anyways, Doctor Who it's called. There is another bloke playing The Doctor now. But he isn't even half as convincing. He is charming and all, but he sort of looks like an Easter Island statue.

Anyway, back to the subject. Rose, like many hundred thousand (probably millions) girls, women, and men all over the world adored Tennant's Doctor. She was just one of them. She wasn't special in any way. Sure, she was kind of cute and blonde. But she had spots and her hair was coloured. Fine, she did have a pretty fine brain to make up to many outer flaws, but hardly for all inner ones. But, that didn't mean her love meant less.

She still felt ridiculous though. Next month she would be 25. Twenty-bloody-five and have a crush on a celebrity! That was just idiotic! And extremely silly! She was a woman grown, had a real job and a celebrity crush. Pathetic. She couldn't wish it away though. And luckily her friends were not of a mean sort, even if they teased her loads for it. That was the reason it had taken her such a long time to go and see the play he was in. She didn't have confidence or courage enough. And she didn't have anyone to go with. But when all the shows were filling up she soon realized she would not miss this chance for the world.

Now putting her feet in Wyndhams theater in London made her legs tremble and heart flutter like a little bird's. When she found that her seat had been double booked she almost cried. Almost, but didn't, because after some waiting, she got it back.

Shaking like a leaf, she was finally rewarded with a slender, bold Tennant on stage. She was nervous through out the play though, almost like she expected him to talk to her right then and there. And she didn't have a clue what to say.

The play was at and end and without knowing so she stood up, clapping her hands hard and long, with tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sad, not one bit. Just very, very happy. Although, the autograph session outside was a very frightening thought. What if he saw her? What if he didn't? What would be most dreadful? She entertained the thought not go at all. It would be probably be thick with fans anyway. It was a ridiculous notion. She was a 25-year woman. Hunting autographs is for kids ten years her junior, she concluded. But even in that self-scrutinizing moment, she knew she couldn't deny herself that. Not now. Who, but her, would know of it anyway?

And when the applauds subsided, she ran as fast as she possibly could without knocking anyone over, to the stage door around the corner. It had rained. The air wasn't fresh, as this was in the middle of London, but it was clear and it filled her with courage. Rose pressed herself through the crowd and managed to shuffle her way into the third line of queing girls and women. Okay, so this spot was not very good. But at least she had a chance. She lifted the play's program from her bag and also powdered her nose. Nobody noticed.

When David Tennant and his co-actress Catherine Tate came out from the stage door, a roar went through the crowd and somehow they looked so bright, so glorious, in the spotlight. They smiled and waved, and then turned into a very practised walk, from left to right working their way through the nearest fans. Damn you lucky bastards, Rose thought bitterly. The actors was almost in her path, which was, unfortunately blocked by wild teenage girls. "You were still in diapers when he played The Doctor" she almost said out loud.

And then, somehow, David Tennant had passed without as much as a glance in her direction. She felt like she would turn to fluid and splash to the ground at that moment, much like Amelié did in that french film. "Catherine" she whispered defeated, and received an autograph on the program still hanging in the air. The red haired actress never looked her way, for her it was just business as usual. That was another blow for Rose. Rationally, she understood the pressure that the actors must have on them, but that didn't make her hurt less. It was probably for the best anyway. Even if they had talked to her, whatever would she have said? She hadn't the faintest idea.

The crowd was too pushy, and when one of the stage door guards said something to Catherine Tate, she waved to the fans and left. Rose put herself on her toes and saw Tennant nodding back to his colleague. This was it then. People in front of her resigned and squeezed their way out. She moved slightly forward but wasn't paying attention anymore. She looked at her single autograph. Somehow it made her smile. She didn't even realize she was standing at the railing. Even more surprising, a lonely tear dropped on her program.

And then David Tennant was in front of her.

"You want me to sign that for you?"

She raised her head and gazed right into a pair of large, dark brown, endlessly deep eyes. She felt her heart drumming loudly. He must have taken another turn. Well, she wasn't gonna stand there like a complete fool.

"Oh, yes, please!" she said with a shrill voice. When he took the program, she decided she wouldn't waste another precious moment and added "I loved you as The Doctor". She supposed she must have screamed. To be heard in this crowd, you kinda had to. Still, she felt like a crazy person. Oh, god, if he only knew how normal I am, she thought, and then silently added "but that's what everyone here think of themselves". At that comment (or scream) he turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Rose thought she might have seen half a smile. She wondered if he missed playing The Doctor. Or if he hated always being associated with it. But then he humoured her.

"Thank you. Any favorite part?" he said as he returned her program.

"The Time Lord Victorious" and 'anything with the blue suit' she almost said, but at the last millisecond she swallowed the last part of the answer. He was already moving on to the next autograph, but for some reason he kept his look on her a few more seconds. "Good choice." was the final comment, and this time he smiled. If it was for her or for the crowd, she couldn't tell. She smiled back as it would have been for her though, very broad, too big a smile some would say. The tear on her cheek had dried. He was moving away now, and soon he turned and moved at the door. The crowd was going wild, screaming girls all around. Rose didn't scream, but she still smiled. The goodbye was as quick as the entrance, with the exception that she now could see it, not having loads of people in front of her. He waved and gave a last, almost searching, glance at the crowd. Oddly their eyes met. And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While leaning against the theater's opposite wall, Rose tried to digest the whole event. She desperately wanted someone to hug her. To let her spill some joyful tears on their shoulder. Instead she breathed and looked longingly at the now, half empty stage door. She couldn't stop herself thinking about if The Doctor were real. Then wonderful days like his wouldn't be so rare. Even now she could see that a day like this probably wouldn't happen in at least another year.

The trip back to the hotel was slow and she longed throw herself on a bed and cry to her heart couldn't bear more. Her hotel wasn't far from the tube but as it had rained earlier, the sidewalk was so wet and full of fallen leaves it almost made her slip, even though she was wearing trainers. Trainer's like The Doctor's even (although her's were white). That meant keeping her eyes focused on the ground. When she finally looked up as she had a crossing, her breath caught in her chest. On the other side of the street stood a Police Public Call Box. Her heart was racing, but her head remained cool. When she crossed the street it was impossible to resist the urge to take a quick look. She couldn't remember seeing it there earlier, but concluded that that was some sort of trick her mind played on her after the evenings events. But it could have been there all along. She was in a hurry when she had to catch the tube earlier. The boxes was rare for sure but not unknown in the UK after all.

Deciding it would be for the benefit of her sanity to walk away, she turned her heal and left. She did not even dare to look back, afraid it might be an hallucination. She increased her pace and not before long she was running, away from that blue box. Never expected to do that, she mused. Forgetting to keep her look on the ground, she missed the big, wet, pile of leaves in front of her and fell straight to the ground, scraping her kneecaps and palms in the fall. Cursing, bleeding, and crying from the pain, she tried stubbornly to stand up. But trembling, tired legs on wet ground make for a poor combination and she fell again, but at least this time, not as heavily. With a loud sigh and some sobbing she sat herself on her trainers.

She felt like eight years old. And even younger when that hand came from nowhere. She looked up and took the hand in the same instant. Then she continued to curse some more, but silently this time. She brushed the dirt from her knees and dried her tears with the back of her hand, before she took a good look at her saviour. Mind you, it was really dark, even in London, at close to midnight. Rose looked, gasped, walked backward and almost fell over again.

"Oh my god. You are David Tennant." 'Thank you for stating the obvious', one part of her brain told her while the other sort of... screamed like a little girl.

The man didn't speak however, and Rose had to walk back the same distance to look at him properly again. She covered her mouth for fear she would exclaim something absurd. Again.

"Uh, thank you Mister Tennant. It was slippery and I fell. And then I couldn't get up again. Silly really..." She didn't sound calm, but at least speaking in a much lower voice. It started to rain again. Just dripping at first. Still he didn't speak. The only sound heard was that of rain falling slowly, then faster, but not showering. This rain would pass soon, but probably leave the two of them fairly moisturised afterwards.

Rose kept staring at him. She didn't want to leave, but it was very awkward just standing there, not saying anything, opposite David-I-must-be-dreaming-Tennant. Finally, after a pause of a few minutes, he spoke.

"Yes. I saw. You fell because you ran. You ran because you saw that Blue Phone box."

She pushed some wet hair from her face and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"You saw that?"

"Oh, yes." There was small hint of amusement in his voice. Feeling a moderately uneasy, very nervous and extremely perplexed (it was such a wonderful, horrible situation), Rose had to work really hard to not sound freaked out.

"R-right. Uh. Thanks for helping me again... I guess I should... go." She didn't want to leave, but could't think of any reason to stay. And then, a terrible thought struck her. "I wasn't stalking you or anything. Please... I'm not a crazy fangirl!", she cried desperately (and knew it was the biggest lie ever, but didn't want him to know that).

He answered with a smug smile, and putting his hands is his pockets said, "Yes you are".

That made her face burning red. But it then she noticed how he looked. All this while she had been concentrating so hard on not acting foolish (and failing at that) that she hadn't really been paying attention to his altered looks. And the fact that he didn't speak with a Scottish accent.

She was fast to point it out.

"What happened to your accent?"

"What do you mean?", he answered, suddenly serious again, but still standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Your Scottish accent. You are not talking like you do for real. I mean, I don't know you... But I mean, what I have seen on the telly and... well, in the play, this evening. You talk with an accent."

He was silent for a short while.

"Who do you think I am?", he said, sincerely.

Puzzled, and being a bit thick tonight, Rose half shouted, "Why, you are David Tennant! Anyone would recognize you!"

He laughed then, but not happily.

"Do you like this David Tennant?", he said with a straight face.

Rose was bewildered why he would speak of himself in third person and also why he was talking to her in this strange way. But she was still excited and delighted with this unexpected encounter, on a sidewalk in the rain, and couldn't really be bothered with his oddities. She was just happy he talked to her.

"Ofcourse I like you. Who doesn't", she said quietly, although her heart was beating so loud she thought even he could hear it.

He shook his head solemnly.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm here?"

It hadn't even occurred to her to question it. "Uh.. well...", was all she was able to say.

He took a step closer. "I saw you."

She felt her cheek burn again but cared less this time.

"You mean, when I fell?"

"No." He paused, scratched his chin and then looked at her again, with brightness in his face. "Well, yes. But I saw you before. Outside the theater."

"And then you came running after your fangirl?", she laughed nervously. He also smiled, but only briefly.

"Come with me."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

"It is just a few streets. Will you come?"

She was beginning to suspect some mischief, som reality tv-thingy. Why was he even talking to her? She was nobody. But he was so calm, perhaps it wasn't a trick? He turned his head and looked down the dark, wet street. And then she saw his sideburns. Close shaved and very slick

"How did you get your sideburns back?"

He turned back with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"I didn't see you having any earlier this evening."

"What? What? Don't be daft."

"Is it make-up?"

"What's your name?", he asked, ignoring her question.

"Rose. Rose Tyler", she answered meekly.

A flash came over his eyes, very fast, but she saw it.

"I knew a Rose once.", he said, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. He quickly recovered though and with a fained look of annoyance, turned his eyes once more to Rose's.

"What? Make-up? Are you really just another blonde ape?"

A little taken aback, Rose went silent. She supposed she must be dreaming and as it is with dreams, it had started to live it's own life. It was all so very singular. Why was David Tennant acting so oddly? Was he really this eccentric? Why was he saying all these enigmatic things to her? Why was he so much like The Do... Her trail of thought made her gasp... again. A lot of gasping seemed to be going on (even if it was just in her head).

"Oh god, this is weird. I mean, fabulous, but really weird. I don't think I do this much longer. My friends are already teasing me for lo.. liking The Doctor so much. And you look like The Doctor."

He grinned then.

"Took you long enough! Ofcourse I look like The Doctor, I am The Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would love to own the Tenth Doctor, and all of Doctor Who. Sadly, as it is, I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

"What?", she exclaimed. Somehow she got some courage. "What are you playing at? Is this what you do at night, dress up as The Doctor? You really miss the show that much?"

He looked almost sad at that answer. Remembering briefly the most pained moments for The Doctor in the series made her heart ache. She almost couldn't bear it. He turned his head again slightly towards the street. This time she turned hers with him. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but she had her suspicions.

"You can't really expect me to believe that a tv-show that's been on air since the 60s actually is sort of a documentary?", she continued with a kinder voice.

"Well..." He turned his head back, with warmth in his face again.

"Oh, please! What about all the other doctors? Is Tom Baker and Jon Pertwee two previous incarnations of you?"

"Blimey, do you really believe that, Rose?" He said, with fained seriousness. She rolled her eyes. Much as this was really weird (David Tennant obviously had problems, and not just with getting over playing the Doctor), she sort of was acting out her biggest fantasy. She was totally enjoying it.

"Oh, you think you are so clever!" She shot back, with as much fained seriousness.

"But I am, Rose Tyler!" That sounded so very much like The Doctor that Rose had to swallow. Hard.

"You are mad."

"A madman with a box, yes."

He was messing with her head, she was sure now, when citing his successor's phrase.

"Mr. Tennant, I think this day has gone to my head... Because this is nonsense and you are not making any sense."

It stopped raining. And once more she couldn't really figure out a good reason to stay any longer. Sure, she loved him. But that was in that fangirl-kind-of-way and actually finding out he was a bit loopy was distressing.

"But I am making perfect sense. You just have to pay attention.", he stated with a condescending smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, not one bit. I'm sure I head you say that you actually **are** The Doctor. The Doctor you played in a tv-show. That is just... bonkers! And why do you keep quoting Matt Smith, the new Doctor?"

That got his eyes burning. "Oii! He is not the new Doctor! Not even the new new new new new new new new new...", he trailed off and silently counted the 'new' on his fingers, "new Doctor. He is just an actor."

Rose couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Oh, I suppose that makes you an artist then." She applauded herself for acting so much bolder with him. Even if they were talking complete nonsense. And funny enough that made him grin like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh... oh yes it does." He took his hands from his pockets and waved at her to get her moving. "So are you coming or not?", he asked eagerly.

It was very tempting, but now knowing that David Tennant was delusional she had to ask.

"Why?"

His arms dropped.

"Well, because..." So many disappointments. He wanted her to understand with him saying as little as possible. Although, that strategy hadn't exactly worked for him earlier. "Because... well... you know..."

"Why me?" Acting this bold made her blush again.

He paused. Not noticing her red cheeks, but instead remembering a time long gone with someone not unlike her.

"Because you believe. You really do believe, even though you think you don't, you do. You believe, Rose Tyler."

She swallowed. Oh, yes she wanted to believe. So badly. And him. It was really him, however nuts he really was, asking her to follow him. Oh, how she had dreamt about this moment. Daily she thought about it. Longed for it. And sometimes, in the lonely nights at home in her bed, she even begged for it. But she was rational. She knew it was all in her head. She would wake up from this dream and onto her cold bed, with only her little laptop to keep her company. Then waking up, she would crave for those magical moments and then write them in fanfictions till her hands bled. Living her life in her dreamworld, that was how she coped with everything else. Coping with him never asking her to follow him. And here he was, just doing that. Realising what that meant, she smiled at him. If it was a dream, why shouldn't she follow?

"Yeah. I want to at least."

"Brilliant!", he exclaimed with another huge grin. She matched his smile. "It's just a few streets down. But better not run with those shaky legs. Don't want you to break anything before we even got started."

Another odd reply, but now she decided just to go with it. They started walking together, keeping a bit of space between them, back the same way that Rose had come from.

Still smiling, he put his hands in his pockets again. She met his eyes briefly, and then chanced a look of him striding. Blimey, he really looked the same as in the show. The worn out Converse trainers, the stylish sideburns, the gorgeous ruffled hair. The only thing missing was the pinstriped suit. The suit he was wearing looked like the same black one he had in the play.

When she turned her looked forward again he also stole a glance at her. Wearing dark jeans, a blouse and trainers, he thought her fairly dressed down to have attended a play on the West End. Not that he cared, but it made him curious. The blonde hair did bearly reach her shoulders and he fancied she had been wearing dark eyeliner. The rain and her crying earlier had sort of messed it up. Still, she was pretty without it. And she had her name. That did mean something.

Soon Rose froze on the spot, and without turning her head said with a strained voice, "Tell me why are you really dressed up as The Doctor. Please."

One block down the Police Public Call Box stood, silently and darkly. Like it was waiting.

He stopped as well and understood why she had.

"Because I am The Doctor, Rose.", he answered with a soft voice. Rose was biting the inside of her mouth, even though she knew this was as awake as she had ever been.

"Come. We are almost there." He took her hand and she immediately followed. And not even a minute later they were standing in front of the blue box.

"You must be kidding me.", she disbelievingly. Was this really happening? She did have a wild imagination.

He raised his hand to the box's doors and with a "No.", snapped his fingers. The doors opened. A bright yellow-turquoise light met Rose dumb-founded face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well, yeah, obviously I don't own this.

Thank you very much for the feedback! It's very inspiring and make me want to update every day (unfortunately, next update might take a few more days). Even if you have criticism, I would still be pleased to hear it.

Oh, and here is when it starts to get complicated. I am aware that this chapter will raise even more questions than it actually answers. I hope you can bear with me, I do have a plan for it all, in the end :) Hope you enjoy it, even though this chapter is a bit shorter than earlier ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Rose closed her eyes to the bright light. She was afraid. It would be devastating cruel if it wasn't real. A hand closed on hers. His hand, hugging hers even. David Tennant's hand. Or was it The Doctor's? Either way, it was wonderful.

Even though the rain had filled the night's breeze with humidity, there was still a strong scent in the air. The light from inside the blue box, the box itself, and him. They all shared the same smell. It was a strange mix of antique furniture, foreign spices, wet earth and English tea. It was magical. And alien.

Spellbound she whispered,

"What is that smell?"

"Space dust." he breathed back.

Ofcourse it is, she mused. If anyone else had told her that she would have dismissed it with a sarcastic laugh.

Now the laugh stuck in her throat.

Several moments passed away, and she stood there, absolutely still and dared not open her eyes. It was her one and only chance to fulfill her hearts desire, but had she courage enough take the leap? The risk was great indeed. The fall would be brutal and bitter. Panting loudly, she felt like she was about to implode.

With a gentle but firm grip he turned her body towards him.

"Open your eyes Rose." And he wasn't just referring to her physical self.

It wasn't a command but to Rose that didn't matter. She didn't think she could deny him anything. With her face directed to the ground, she slowly opened her eyelids.

"Look at me. Please, Rose." That was a plea, she was sure. Raising her head, the light shining on their faces left them both in stark contrasts. Each face had a bright and a dark side. A very fitting metaphor, she contemplated, when standing on the brink between two worlds.

He gave her a smile that not quite reached his eyes. Those dark pools were haunted and insecure. Very unlike everything else she had seen of him up to this point.

"Will you... will you come inside?" Making up for the doubt in his voice, he touched her lightly on the shoulder. That sent an electrical spasm through her body.

"No, wait!" she cried.

A bit shocked at the sudden exclamation, he backed a step and put his hands in his pockets again.

"Now what?" he said impatiently.

"But you **play** The Doctor. He isn't real." she blurted out, not even believing her own words.

"Really?" he gave a heartily laugh. "Why don't you turn your head and find out for yourself?"

She was such a coward.

"The Doctor... can't be real." That was more aimed at herself than anyone else. A peculiar sensation filled her, defeat and triumph at the same time.

"No, David Tennant isn't real." he shrugged and started fiddling with his black bowtie, which Rose also interpreted as a metaphor (but having no clue what the bowtie might allude to).

"But I saw him - you - on stage. This very evening!" She felt like her her whole world stood on a knife's edge, ready to be cut to pieces with a few simple words. Everything was shaken out of balance. Her mind was a mine field ready to blow up. But her heart desperately wanted him to convince her.

"No. You saw me." he kept the tone casual but again, the look he shot her betrayed him.

"Stop saying that! You are David Tennant!"

"David Tennant is just a name." Letting his bowtie fall around his neck made him look very James Bond-like. So nonchalantly gorgeous, Rose was momentarily stunned by the look of him (and even forgetting for a few seconds to be freaked out).

"Please, just tell me. You are not making any sense and I'm going mad here." she squeaked.

He searched her face while pondering an answer. The shadows played on her cheeks and the lines that he knew was now wrinkling on her forehead, faded behind the yellow-turquoise light. It was such an earnest face. It made him want to tell the truth in return.

"It's been a common alias of mine for many, many years beyond count." A light bulb seemed to ignite above his head. "It's an invention, not unlike how 'John Smith' is used in the show."

That made Rose frown and shout rather loudly,

"What?"

He grinned and his eyes gleamed, very satisfied he made her so profoundly amazed and angry at the same time.

"Rose, I bet you are cold and wet. Let's go inside."

She raised a finger to stop him, now fuming.

"That is ridiculous! Why would you pretend to be an actor when you are a bloody Time Lord?" Equal parts of fierceness and shock had filled her voice. But that seemed to have close to no effect on him.

"Well, it was fun." he said with a cheeky smile, showing lots of teeth. He extended his hand to her. "Come. There is someone I want you to meet."

Her head was pounding and her heart felt like it was beating outside her chest. At that moment, nothing else mattered. An inner voice said 'courage, Rose, take the leap. Throw yourself off this cliff and be damned or blessed'. So she took his hand and turned her head towards the light. Into the blue box. She trembled but his grip steadied her. Slowly, they walked inside. He shut the doors and with a loud sigh she leaned her back against them.

"Rose, meet my TARDIS."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as the other ones.

Update took a bit longer than expected, but at least this chapter is a bit longer. I'm having a busy busy week so will probably not be able to update again until the weekend.

Hope you like it, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Coral walls and yellow- turquoise light surrounded the large room. And in the middle, the very recognizable console stood. It made a buzzing sound. The heart of the TARDIS seemed to say 'hello'.

The slender man with the brown, gorgeous hair started walking up to it, gesticulating.

"T-A-R-D-I-S, as in Time And Rela..."

"Relative Dimension In Space. I know" Rose broke in. He gave her a surprised look, (weird, 'cause he must know about her fangirlism, she thought) but didn't say anything in return. Instead he turned his face towards the console and started poking about with it. He seemed as comfortable there as he ever did in the tv-series. Why was that? And how was this even possible?

"This is so surreal." Well, that was an understatement. Rose felt light-headed and it took all her willpower to force herself not to faint (or to do anything equally stupid). The effort didn't make her say less foolish things however.

"What do I call you?"

He looked up from the console with a frown on his face.

"Don't be so daft." His tone wasn't mean, just very... well, 'I am a Time Lord and very clever and I can't stand ignorance'-ish.

"Uhm... sorry. Just... This just can't be real, it can't. You. In the TARDIS. And not David Tennant in the TARDIS. You."

"The Doctor."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS. Sounds like a fairy tale to me."

He stopped fiddling with the console and looked at her, gravely. Wrong answer then, she concluded.

"I mean, it does to me. This is what I have been dream…" she stopped herself from going further, but as she ran away with her thoughts a blush crept up on her cheeks.

That struck a chord. His features softened. Those red cheeks told a story. There was something about this girl. He knew it the first time he saw her. This girl gave him a hope he hadn't felt in such a long time. And he wanted to find out why.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Rose felt her cheeks burn even hotter. But it also made her feel strong. Slowly she moved by the railing towards the console, taking the whole room in as she went. Even if the TARDIS looked very similar to the one from the show, it was so much more magnificent in real life. As she reached the core of the alien machine, symbols, gadgets and stuff revealed themselves. The details and the used look of them was captivating. They were evidently genuine.

Noticing what she was looking at, he moved closer to her.

"Find anything you like?" he said, in a queer voice (well, queer to Rose's ears anyway).

Startled, she briefly caught his eyes, not daring to linger more than a few seconds in those dark pools.

"Oh... oh yes."

He was about to show her some gadget lying about, that he got from some exotic place in the future, when she suddenly and loudly, laughed.

"Of course! It's bigger on the inside! Sorry, I should have said so sooner!"

"Usually, that's the first thing people comment on when walking through those doors." he raised his eyebrow as to say 'I prefer it that way' but then forgot himself and added "No. Wait. The first thing people do is a mandatory run around the box. But you didn't do that either." He seemed a bit offended at that, but at the same time rather impressed.

"Well, I know what a TARDIS is. Or rather, I know about your TARDIS. If it's anything like it is in the show I mean. And if it's not... uh.. Then I guess I don't know really. But it looks the same and..." Embarrassed, she realized her rambling. And he was enjoying listening to it. In fact, smiling like that, he looked quite charmed. Rose however, was way too occupied with being embarrassed to notice it.

"I take that as a 'yes' then."

"'Yes' to what?"

"That you will come with me."

She took a deep breath. An inner voice screamed 'YES' and 'WHAT' at the same time. She really was being daft tonight. 'Keep cool. Don't you lose your head, Rose Tyler', she told herself.

"You mean, travel with you?"

"Yes."

What. What? God, he was really asking her.

"Where to?"

He beamed down a broad smile at her and said softly,

"All of time and space. Where or whenever you want to go."

There was no rest for Rose's poor cheeks tonight. Again they were burning, which only seemed to encourage him to move even closer. She realized that she probably never had never been as frightened nor as excited as she was now. There was a slight pause, and to fill it, or perhaps to convince her, he reached for her hand hanging stiffly by her side. Taking it in both her hands and looking quite earnestly at her, then said,

"Rose. Come with me."

Her throat was dry, but she finally managed to answer him,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Brilliant! he grinned, and abruptly jumped away to the console again. Quite out of breath, Rose turned to the captain's chair and leaned against it.

"Backwards or forwards?"

She touched her forehead.

"Uhh... wait, please, wait." Her whole world was spinning. She didn't want to do the girly thing and faint, but the shock of it all was almost too much. Concerned, he turned to her.

"Rose, you alright?"

"Never better... just, it's... I think I'm in shock."

He was gone in a heartbeat and back almost as fast.

"Some water. Drink. You'll feel better."

She gulped all the fluid in one go.

"Now then. Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Then there is only one more thing to say." he announced and was ready to pull a large lever. That made Rose focus her thoughts.

"Wait! I have questions"

He frowned again.

"What about? Can't we just get going?"

She sighed. Being this impatient, he really must be The Doctor.

"Not unless you want me to have a heart attack."

He rolled his eyes but obliged her request and leaned against the console.

"Fine. Ask, Rose Tyler. I give you three free questions. The rest, you'll have to earn."

Suddenly her head was blank. Well, she wanted to know everything but couldn't put it into words, not with all this pressure!

"Why didn't I see the TARDIS earlier?

"Where?"

"Standing next to the crossing."

"It wasn't here then."

"So it was somewhere else?"

He smiled gently.

"For a believer you aren't that bright tonight."

Rose felt utterly stupid. God, why couldn't she think of anything clever to ask him? Or anything useful to say? He saved her from feeling even more foolish.

"Obviously it was outside the theater."

He was in the play. I am an idiot, she decided.

"So why didn't I see it there then?"

"Perception filter."

"Oh, that's a real thing as well...?"

"That's four questions. You got your three."

She nodded sheepishly but swore inwardly at her thick questions.

She was so very inquisitive, he mused. There would be more questions. Many more. Some she wouldn't like the answer to, he was certain. Some would make her hate him, so those answers he couldn't give her.

Grinning at her, he started tampering with the console again. Now more intensively and focused. Sounds were flowing through the room and the glass-thingy (she always forgot the name of it) on top of the core started to move up and down. The floor was vibrating. The TARDIS was leaving. It was flying away.

"Bloody hell." she cried.

"Oiii, mind your language, Rose Tyler!" he shouted back with a half-annoyed, half-captivated glance at her.

"Right…" Pushing hard from the captain's chair she managed to shift her support on to the console instead. She didn't want to sit down, not when her biggest dream was actually happening in that moment.

He was running around, twirling and smashing gizmos with a rubber hammer. And when that familiar whooshing sound filled the TARDIS he grinned brightly at her. Oh, that man. He bloody well knew what he did to her. But even so, she returned his smile widely.

"Doctor."

His eyes flashed. That was the first time she called him by his name.

"Yes?"

"The future. Let's do it."

"Good choice, Rose Tyler. Then, there is just one thing left to say - a very important word for a time such as this."

Naturally she knew what it was, but asked him anyway,

"What's that then?"

Pulling the large lever, he winked at her and cried,

"Allons-y!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! But this chapter took some time to write, being quite long. Some questions will be answered. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: DW not mine (again).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

The TARDIS was shaking, thrumming.

"What's that sound?" she called from across the console.

"We're flying through the time vortex. Particles from planets, stars, space rocks are swirling through. Sometimes it get's a bit rough and..." A loud bang shook the ship and he stumbled backwards. And then everything was still. Regaining his balance he smiled manically at her.

"The future, Rose Tyler, here we are!"

Letting go of her firm hold of the console, her eyes fixed on the doors. The doors that just recently had changed her life.

"Where... when are we?" Rose tried to sound calm, but failed miserably.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Now excited beyond belief, she strode towards the exit. With a final look at him, she opened the doors roughly.

A warm wind and a foggy air hit her face. Forgetting for a moment to be a fangirl (and scream to her hearts content), she left the TARDIS and tried to make sense of her surroundings. There was a beach. A very vast, white beach covered in thick fog. Between patches of the fog, a jade sea was visible. Or at least, she thought it was jade. The thickness of the fog made it impossible to be certain.

She turned her head back to the TARDIS. The box stood there on white floor all big, blue and grand. Being there still by her self, she decided to make the most of it and took the mandatory walk around the box, touching the wood as she went. When back at the front she saw him standing there, with his head turned against the sea. Feeling quite silly, she had nothing to say and decided to watch him instead. He had changed his clothes. Oh god, he had the blue suit on, she silently gasped. But no coat. Taking a few steps forward made him turn and say with a sly smile on his face,

"Oh, you just had to, didn't you?"

Caught.

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes with fained annoyence.

"So, where are we exactly? This is just a beach to me. Well, a beach with weird sand."

"Glad you noticed. It's not sand actually. It's snow." He took some of the substance on the ground and started to make a snowball out of it.

"It doesn't snow here so the natives moved it all here from one of their snow covered moons. They worship this white stuff." Without warning he threw the snowball straight in Rose's face.

After stroking the wetness from her forehead, they both joined in roaring laughter. She then started to squeeze a ball of her own. And within minutes a full snowball war was raging. Rose managed to hit him in the neck which made him exclaim,

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

It wasn't until almost half an hour later they both, exhausted but happy, collapsed on the snow. Rose was first to break the silence.

"So, why isn't the snow cold?"

"Oh, constructed by a weather amplifier, obviously!"

"Obviously." She answered with half a laugh.

"So, wanna explore? There is a town that way." He rose and waved. "Got a cute coffe shop there! Well, not exactly a coffee shop. More, milkshakes with insects and that sort of thing. Anyway, it's brilliant!"

He sounded exactly as excited as he ever did on the show. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now she was having a blast. Brushing the snow of her clothes, she rose beside him. And then, with one simple move, he took her hand. That made her freeze on the spot.

"Rose, you okay?"

Remembering herself she breathed loudly.

"Culture shock, that's all. I'm good. Let's go."

They walked up a hill and the landscape changed. At the top the Doctor pointed backwards.

"See how the fog stretches out over the beach? It's not really fog. It's tiny tiny robots working on and making sure the snow is in perfect condition." he said, with one eye on the whiteness below and the other on her.

"Perfect condition for what?"

"For the tourists! For us to play with!"

Rose considered that for a moment.

"But if this is a tourist place, why is there no one else here?"

"That, Rose, is a good question. Let's meet the locals."

Keeping a higher pace they soon passed another hill. Beneath a clear blue sky with a large moon in orbit, a town spread out beautifully in bright white marble.

"Wait." he said, quietly.

She nodded. Some time passed. Soon the moon above suddenly moved in the sun's way, turning the whole scenery into dark purple.

When the Doctor glanced at her, she saw violet shadows playing tricks on his face.

"A lunar eclipse. Here, it happens every day. That's why this the planet is called Violaceus Stella. It means 'the purple rock'."

"It's beautiful."

It really was. With the sudden darkness, the town below had come to life with yellow and red lanterns and sensual music. The breeze was full of unknown scents, damp and musk.

"Very." he paused. His intense look made her cheeks caught fire. Abruptly he turned towards the town lights. "I mean, for a human colony."

That made her smile to herself. But he wasn't finished.

"Where I am from... the brightness of my home planet was so vivid, so strong, it could make other planets burn. And they did." His voice was dark, alien. "Not anymore though."

She bit her lip.

"Gallifrey?"

At the sound of the name he twitched and once again turned to Rose with a surprised look.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"You forget I saw the show."

"Oh... Yes. Sorry. Yes of course." he said distantly.

"Doctor?"

Silent, he looked at the burning violet moon.

"You alright?"

"I'm always alright."

These things he said, that was so familiar to her on the show, when spoken in real life it made her shiver. It made her remember how crazy it all was. And it made her wonder about what was real and what wasn't. Now was not the time to ask. He obviously was not alright. Quite the opposite. There was a sadness in his voice that deeply touched her. She softly stroked his hand with her own.

"What about that town, Doctor?" she said, trying to cheer him up.

That seemed to scatter his thoughts.

"Oh yes! Allons-y!" With that he dragged Rose into a run. When reaching the bottom of the hill they were both huffing and laughing again. He cleared his throat when he saw they were being watched by some of the villagers. She stopped laughing as well, at least loudly. Trying to regain some dignity they started walking between lantern-lit houses and dark purple alleys.

They passed shops with odd trinkets, roasted ducks, and fortune tellers (that made the Doctor laugh) before they found their goal. The 'shop' wasn't one bit like she had imagined. It was more like a hovel with two ugly chairs next to it.

"Oh, lucky us! The seats are vacant!" he exclaimed. Somehow he didn't seem to be the least bothered with the raggedy state of the place. An enthusiastic knock on the shop window resulted in two cups of a foul smelling beverage. Rose frowned but watching the Doctor slurping it up happily made her drink as well. When they had sat down on the chairs, Rose felt the need to express some sort of gratitude.

"It actually isn't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it" he smiled.

"But please, Doctor, don't tell me what it is."

He looked at her cheekily but instead of answering, he drank some more of the unknown fluid. Here I am, drinking alien stuff with the Doctor, she thought. It was nice.

The calmness of the situation made her think some more. About things she had pushed to the back of her mind. About Rose Tyler. The other Rose. The one she shared a name with.

When Doctor Who rebooted in 2005, she fancied herself special because her name was the same as Billie Piper's character. It was unavoidable that she would identify with her. Rose could have been her (well, except how much happy and hopeful the character was). But then she read about how other fangirls felt the same. That made her feel less special, but it didn't make her love her less. It was still horrible when Rose got trapped in that parallel world. The Doctor was broken after that - a half a man in many ways - and so was she, in her fangirl way.

But how real was that? Had that actually happened? Had there been a Rose Tyler outside of the tv-series? Or was Billie Piper really the Rose she saw on screen? That seemed very unlikely, but meeting - and travelling with - the Doctor made everything seem probable. Or at least, not impossible.

She wanted to ask him so badly. But if it were real, wouldn't he be very hurt by her mentioning it? Or would he be glad for her putting the pieces together? She didn't know him, not one bit. So how would she know? How could she know without asking anything?

Drinking more of the beverage she leaned towards him. He didn't look at her, but he knew what her face said. It was puzzled and curious. And caring. That was the worst of it. That she cared already.

"Yes, Rose?" he turned on his seat. "You obviously want to ask me something. Again."

"Yeah. Can I?" I am obviously very easy to read, she mused.

"I told you. You have to earn it."

"What 'ya want me to do?"

Tapping his fingers on the now empty cup he pondered that for a while. When he met her eyes again his face was serious, his eyes dark.

"I... Nothing, Rose. You see... On the tv-show the Doctor is portrayed to be a hero. But in real life, he is not."

Oh, she wanted to hug him. Instead she filled the silence with the last bit of the beverage pouring down her throat. A few minutes passed. She looked up at the hazy purple sky.

"This lunar eclipse is going on forever."

"For an hour longer or so."

More silence swept over them like a blanket. Then the Doctor raised his head with a serious face.

"Outside the theater. Why did you say your favorite part was 'The Time Lord Victorious'?"

She hadn't thought about it that thouroughly, because then she hadn't known the Doctor were real. Now the meaning of her choice seemed quite different.

"Well, I... I don't know." she answered, uncertain.

"Yes you do." he said firmly.

Now she was looking at him with as much seriousness as he was.

"Because he - you - were fascinating, fierce and..."

"And?"

She sighed. She really should shut up. Now. But she couldn't stop herself.

"Gorgeous in that blue suit."

He smiled cheekily.

"You think I'm gorgeous."

"Don't flatter yourself, you vain alien!" she joked, but it was so transparent she almost laughed at herself.

"It's the same suit I'm wearing now you know." And with another serious face, he added "Not exactly as easy keeping to the rules as you'd think."

That turned her thoughts back to their original trail.

"Doctor?"

He blinked in acknowledgement.

"Can I ask you something?"

The Doctor was quiet, but he looked intently at her.

"There is something that has been bothering me." She waited for him to stop her, but when he didn't she continued.

"How much of the show did actually happen to you?"

He sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I can't tell you that."

It was to be expected he wouldn't give her a proper answer, she supposed. But there was one question she desperately needed an answer for.

"Okay, I get tha'. But please, Doctor, answer me this." She paused, searching his face. "Was there another Rose Tyler?"

He turned grave and his figure almost stately. Their eyes met. His, dark and sad, hers grey-blue and caring. She force a smile. He didn't return it. Instead he rose from his seat, put his hands in his pockets and Rose wondered briefly if this was it. Did her curiosity kill her one trip with the Doctor?

"Yes. Such a long time ago." For the first time, she heard a slight tremble in his voice. It wasn't vulnerability. It was hint of passion.

Reaching this far, she didn't want to back down now. Not when she actually had got something out of him.

"Is she really in another universe?"

"Yeah." he answered, plainly, with the same emotion.

"So, why pick up a new new Rose? Seems a bit..." she tasted several words on her tongue before adding "Odd to me."

"Not to me."

"But I'm not her." she blurted out.

No, she wasn't. In many ways she was nothing like her at all. This Rose had a certain sadness about her. He hadn't noticed it at first, at the theater's stage entrance. The only thing he had seen that evening was her glowing eyes and beaming smile. It had touched him to the core like nothing else had in a very long time. That was the very reason why he had returned to the theater, to watch her again from a distance.

"Neither was Billie Piper." he stated, turning to her.

"This is really, really confusing." It was like somebody had hit her with a saucepan. But even as her head was ringing, she had to focus.

"Do you believe me?"

"I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't." She was confused, but at least she got an answer. She rose from her seat and smiled thinly.

And there she was again. That girl that he had seen at the stage doors. Her words words utterly melted him, for their plain honesty and naivety. He was already feeling like himself again.

"You're a romantic, Rose Tyler."

"So wha'? So are you."

That made him smile. He would never have considered himself a romantic. Not ever.

"You don't know me."

"That's true. I have no idea who or what you really are. But you being a romanic is written all over your face. You're that kind of man, I'm sure of it."

"Wanna bet ten quid?"

"You are on."

The talk was light, but the words were not. They both sensed the tension. Deep down he knew she was on to something. And she knew that he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the even longer wait this time. I want to write all the same, alas I have been terribly busy. Thanks for great feedback, it really it a great motivation to continue with this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The purple light was long gone and the heat of the sun was once more at the back of their heads. They explored the rest of the town. It was a small human colony, recently established at the year 5034 and Violaceus Stella was the first planet in the solar system to house humans. Or, at least, that was what the Doctor told her. She didn't actually speak much to the inhabitants. At first, because she thought they wouldn't understand her - but of course they did, the TARDIS translating for her - and later, because she was shy. Not shy of them, but of the Doctor. She didn't want to seem stupid, but not dull either so in the end she tried. God it was awkward. But her awkwardness made the Doctor laugh and look at her in a way peculiar way. But it was a nice look, and the more they talked and explored the wonders of the planet together, the more comfortable she became. On the way back to the TARDIS, she even stopped to challenge him to a completely alien game (throwing sticky fruit was involved) and winning made her as lively as him.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed.

"Did not."

"Oh, yes you did! You held the fruits too long!"

"I think somebody is a terrible loser." she said with a cheeky smile.

"Am not!" he protested, pouting.

Rose was just about to mock the Doctor further, when a loud female voice called from across the yard.

"Doctor!"

They turned their heads at the same time, raising hands to block the bright sunlight from their eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor moved towards the voice but suddenly stopped and his hand dropped. "Oh."

"Oii, that's all you've got to say?" The woman's voice was rough, offended.

She turned and walked into the shade and Rose could take a good look at her. It was a handsome woman, between 30 and 40, with crimson hair and an elaborate dress-suit with chest plaid armor. On her left hip she wore an old fashion sword and on the right a large, futuristic gun. Somehow Rose thoughts went to samurai warriors.

"Blimey." he said, stunned. "You look great!"

Rose stood there, silent, the woman taking no notice of the blonde girl.

"I've searched a very long time to find you, Time Lord." She still sounded pissed off, but the Doctor seemed too happy to notice.

"Oh, you have? Well, here I am! It's great to see you!" He gesticulated happily. Then, remembering Rose behind him he added "Oh, sorry! Rose meet Donna Noble! Donna, this is Rose Tyler."

Both women dropped their mouths at the same time.

"What?" the red head shouted.

WHAT, Rose inwardly screamed.

"Yeah, this is fun, isn't it." he laughed, turning to both of them. "Like a reunion. Only it's not, not really. 'cause you've never met. But anyway, this is brilliant!"

Now the Doctor was momentarily forgotten. Both women were busy checking each other out. And not in a subtle way. Rose felt very plain in comparison. But the other woman looked exactly as dumb-struck as her, that at least was some relief.

Being giddy as a child the Doctor soon broke the silence.

"So, Donna, what are your doing here?" He cheerfully walked towards her only to be stopped by a curved blade aimed at him.

"Stop right there, Marsian."

"I've told you. I'm not from Mars. Oh, and will you please lower that sword?"

She shook her head.

He raised his hands and backed away slightly.

"Please, Donna."

"What is the matter with you?" She took a step forward. An angry frown had formed on her face, only aimed at the Doctor. "Rose is gone. Why the hell did you pick up another one for?"

The sunlight faded. It was fast becoming nightfall. The Doctor was back at Rose's side. He didn't answer her, but his eyes never left Donna's. Rose felt dizzy. One surprise too many for one day does that.

"And you still don't talk." Almost sadly she lowered the blade and put it back in it's scabbard. Then she walked up to Rose with intent, grabbing her shoulder gently.

"Don't follow him. I know, he seems like a mysterious, wonderful man. And with his magical machine he completely sweeps you off your feet." She turned to the Doctor, still with the hand on Rose's shoulder. "But he isn't. Someone once said that 'he is like fire, like rage, that burns in the heart of the sun.' That's true. Nothing can tame him. No one can."

That had quite the effect on him. His whole face changed dramatically, from cheerful to pale in a heartbeat. Donna left Rose side then, but her words lingered. So harsh, so full of pain. Perhaps so full of truth.

"You don't know what you do to people. You think you make them better. But you don't. You ruin them." She was clearly upset now, angrily brushing away a stubborn tear that threatened to fall to her cheek. Straighting herself, she looked imposing, even when almost crying. Proud and dangerous.

"Don't even try to deny it, Doctor. You made me into a weapon. You destroyed my life. Now I am turning myself against my creator."

The Doctor looked completely heartbroken.

"Oh, Donna, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, we're way beyond 'please' and 'sorry', spaceman." she yelled. Then she seemed to calm down, resigned even. "I have searched and searched and now I know how to find your precious blue box. I came here for you Doctor. And I found you." She pulled the sword out once more from it's scabbard.

"Donna, please, no. I know, I'm so, so sorry. But please don't do this." Rose's felt his desperation and reached for his hand. He took it without looking at her. That made Donna turn to Rose with a sad look.

"That's what I used to do, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She raised the sword and was just about to take a swing at the Doctor when he darted away with Rose from the yard.

Twilight was fast turning into night. They ran between alleyways and half lit houses, not speaking a word. He never looked back, but the grip on her hand was firm. She on the other hand, chanced many looks back, feeling horrible for both Donna's and the Doctor's sake.

Nobody was there. At a junction they stopped. The town was quiet, but the lanterns shone merrily. To be certain they weren't followed, the Doctor decided to take the long way around back to the TARDIS. Rose half expected Donna to stand there waiting for them, but she wasn't. The fog had cleared and everything was quiet and dark. The inside of the TARDIS seemed even gloomier.

Rose and the Doctor barely reached the console before a message popped up on the connecting screen. Donna's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I found you once. I will find you again."

The silence that left the two time travelers was stern indeed. The Doctor sunk back on the captain's chair, deep in thought, with eyes blazing. Rose was unsure what to do. There was so many things left unspoken. Donna had been distraught, but not quite ready to kill a Time Lord. But that didn't make it less painful.

And then she realized she'd just met Donna Noble. How different she had been from the one she knew and adored. And still, Catherine Tate hadn't been far off when playing the part. She had been fierce and brilliant, just like Tate's character, but she had also burned with revenge instead of compassion. Those terrible things she had said about the Doctor, how he had destroyed her life, that was a dreadful thought. And sad, so very sad. And then she had even warned Rose about him. Donna had put doubt in her heart. For the first time she was afraid of the truth. However bewitching the Doctor could be, she shouldn't loose sight of herself. Silently promising herself that, she moved over to captain's chair to rest a hand on his arm. He seemed broken.

"I'm sorry." she managed.

"It's not your fault." he answered quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry for your sake. It must have been horrible."

He looked at her then with a thin smile, but his eyes told a different tale: they were dark and tormented.

"Want a cuppa an' talk about it?" she offered, trying to cheer him up.

"No." he answered bluntly. Remembering himself he stood up and shot her a glance. "But thanks anyway."

Then he was all quietness again and blankly started fiddling with the console. Rose felt awkward and wrong. There was nothing she could do to make it better. But already caring so much about him, she said anyway,

"You still got me. I'm not going anywhere. Unless, I mean, you want me to."

He turned around and leaned on the console.

"I thought you wanted to go home."

"Oh, no! I thought you perhaps would take me back."

"But you want to stay, even after all those things Donna said?"

"Yes, of course."

He smiled then, genuinely.

"Good. Now, off to bed! Long day tomorrow. Or actually, it might be a short day. I haven't decided yet where we are going next. But as the saying goes, you should get some sleep, Rose Tyler."

"Uh, but... where exactly?"

"Your room of course!"

She apparently had a room. She could hardly contain herself.

"I got a room?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "Two stairs up, fourth door on the right, just next to the library."

Oh my God. She had seen this part on the telly and had always wondered what it would be like. The encounter with Donna Noble was forgotten, at least for now.

Rose waved a sweet 'goodnight' and left the Doctor to himself. As soon as she was out of sight his smile faded. What was he thinking? His eyes lingered on the place where Rose had been standing. Donna had the right of it, he knew. She was right about everything. And he could never tell Rose about it. If Donna really did follow them, Rose would find out. Donna always could see right through him.

Determined, his started setting a new course for the TARDIS. Yeah, he was a selfish coward. But he was tired, so tired, of never getting anything for himself. Never doing what he really wanted. What had playing by the rules got him? Nothing. And if he could be happy, what else really mattered?

The TARDIS was in flight mode, working, pulsating through the time vortex. The green light from the console played tricks on the Doctor's face. If someone had been there to watch him, they wouldn't have seen a happy man. Nor a sad one. They would have seen a man filled with purpose, and his was unrelenting.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for the very long wait. It won't be as long for the next update, I have already started writing the next chapter so bare with me. This one is more Doctor-focused. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

She awoke in a wide white bed. The room was white as well, from top to bottom. There was literary nothing else. Leaning on the blankets she realized she'd fallen asleep with everything on except the trainers. And in this sterile room, she felt dirty.

"I'm the raggedy companion." she mused loudly. Or was she? The whiteness of it all seemed suspiciously similar too a hospital room. Or a cell in a mental institution. But she had hardly time to think about if it was real or not. A knock tapped on the door.

"Rose. Awake yet?"

"Uhm... Yes. Sorta'."

"Good!" He pulled the handle.

"Wait!" She rushed to the door, completely forgetting to check herself out in the mirror. She opened the door slightly. The way he was leaning against the wall in his brown suit, made him sort of look like a cowboy (well, without the hat). He raised his eyebrows when she showed her face. Slowly she closed the door behind her but remained still, uncertain.

"Actually, Doctor.. I would love a shower and something clean to wear. I feel... Raggedy."

Smirking, he used the subject to not-so-sublty check her out. Sure, the clothes looked used, but her hair...! A night in a TARDIS-bed had certainly made it wild, especially in comparison with the straightness of it earlier. And he really liked it. He liked it indeed.

"Don't see why you would want to." He looked her over again from bottom up, which made Rose blush quite deeply. "You look fine. More than fine, actually."

Oh, he was shameless. She wanted to tell him off with 'oi, mister, you have no right to look at me like that'. But she didn't. Instead she smiled back. Even though she was a bit insulted, she was also flattered. So, she allowed the cheekiness and decided to be bolder herself.

"Yeah? Well, tough. 'Cause it doesn't matter what you think. I need some clean clothes. And a shower. "

"I'll join you." he said, without thinking. It made Rose's breath stick in her throat. When the Doctor realized his blunder, even his face changed colour. "I mean, I'll join you to the closet. That's what I meant. Walk you there. Didn't mean... I mean, I didn't presume... That you would like... Or that I would... Uhm..." He continued rambling nervously in this way until Rose started laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. Then he stopped and watched her, embarrassed. But her laugh made him smile a bit anyway.

"Blimey. For an alien genius you're really daft!"

"Oh shut up."

After a few more minutes all awkwardness was gone and they both took a stroll through the TARDIS corridors. The closet was a floor up and unbelievably huge. It was also stuffed with weird and alien clothing, and also human clothing from all ages. But finally being in this room, for a while she forgot all about dressing and instead secretly looked for the Doctor's previous incarnations outfits. Then she remembered that it was possible that the Doctor never had any previous incarnations, or that they looked and dressed completely differently from what she knew from the show. She wondered if she ever would find it out.

With a Time Lord eyeing you, not many things is possible to accomplish. So she had to abandon her quest and pick out a few outfits. The Doctor walked her back to her room, in case she would get lost.

"Sometimes the TARDIS changes on her own. Depends on who is in it. Better to be safe than sorry, as you humans put it." he said seriously.

Rose imagined he was having a blast though. The smirk he had on his face when he thought she wasn't looking sort of gave him away. Reaching her door he continued.

"There is a shower in your room. Just a bit hard to see from all the white. But it should be there, I installed it."

Rose opening her room said, with half a frown.

"How come it's all white?"

"Didn't have time to fix anything else because I thought... You were gonna go home. And then I didn't know what you would prefer. So you got a blank canvas. Somehow fitting, don't you think?" He said solemnly with a raised eyebrow.

She eyed him earnestly but could't stop herself from giggling.

"Why would I want to go home when I can travel with you?" It was a rhetorical question, so she left the Doctor with her answer while heading for the shower. "I'll be 15 minutes."

Rose's words had hit a nerve. They stayed with him all the way back to the console room.

Those were the words of someone unspoiled. But it was also the tone of her voice. It was so... sweet. Or was it just naivety?

It didn't matter. They burned in his chest, both from bliss and torment. The Doctor hadn't heard words like that in such a long time.

Those words used to be a truth to him and his companions. It used to be what they all wanted most of all. He had been so busy showing of the universe he hardly remembered when they stopped wanting to come along. But he did remember when they stopped asking. He remembered Donna like it was yesterday.

Eventually Rose would see him as he really was and that would be the end of all the magic, even for an unspoiled person as herself. At least, after so many disappointments, that was what he expected.

But he was determined not to let it happen easily. He knew when she had spoken to him like that, that it was the right decision asking her to come along with him. She believed in him.

Touching the screen on the console made gallifreyan calculations and lost faces appear. He remembered what it was like believing in someone in that way. Stopping the slide show, he smiled sadly. 'Have a fantastic life Doctor. For me.' Those words echoed inside of him, even now. He closed the screen an ran his hands over his face in a move to make his thoughts clearer. Only they were already clear. He was already awake. 'Coward every time'.

"Not this time." he spoke towards the green light.

The TARDIS was still moving through the vortex. It was time to land it. He started pressing buttons, turning wheels and desperately reading the console screen for answers. Remembering the face and his determination, he indulged himself. He thought of Rose's wild gorgeous hair that morning. And she had caught him on checking her out. He turned wheels and pressed buttons on the keyboard. And then he thought about the awkwardness of her. How she always seemed shy, afraid to mess up, but really had loads to say. While fiddling with levers to steer the TARDIS into the right century, he thought about her grey-blue eyes. Uncommonly pretty eyes. Not that a Time Lord would notice peoples eyes.

"Just her's."

"Who´s?" Rose said from the door.

His head turned. Damn, he had spoken out loud.

"Oh... Just a TARDIS-wibbly wobbly-chip I have to fix. Makes travelling so bumpy."

"Right." She didn't believe him, but it was a shaky ride and she grabbed a coral.

The Doctor changed his stance and looked at her quietly.

Rose felt his abrupt gaze and met it, with wonder and a frown. Several seconds passed without neither speaking, but she kept her head cool and therefore, the advantage.

Finally the Doctor, seemingly completely out of his game, spoke.

"Well... Uh... Rose... I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

'Just tell her, you fool', an inner voice kept telling him. Another voice said 'No, don't say a word more. She might leave.'

He took a deep breath and decided there and then, taking a few large steps towards Rose. He came closer than she expected and instinctively she backed away, but the Doctor had an intent and followed, all the while the TARDIS moved roughly.

Noticing her looking a bit terrified he smiled softly.

"I'm not going to eat you, Rose." He placed a light hand on her shoulder before she had time to answer him. That sent a current through her entire body which made her twitch.

"How would you like to meet David Tennant?"

"What?"

He smiled brightly, obviously pleased with her surprised reaction.

"You like him don't you?"

"What? Doctor, he doesn't exist, you said so yourself!"

"Oh but he does." With sparkling eyes and a wide grin he returned to the console, fiddling with it. The TARDIS seemed to pick up a fight.

She wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. But she couldn't resist his smile, so she only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You think you're so impressive Mr. I-got-all-of-time-and-space."

"But I am!" He fained being insulted. Wiggling his eyebrows he looked her over and exclaimed.

"Allons-y!"

Something seemed to hit the TARDIS from the outside, but Rose not knowing how these things usually worked, only kept her hold on the coral and thought no more of it.

The Doctor, however, wasn't ignorant. His beloved time machine fought his orders. He tightened his jaw, his eyes locked hard on the green light and his hand pressed against the levers. A faint whisper escaped his lips.

"Please, old girl."

They were going where Donna couldn't follow. Into an old timeline.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, my update pace is rubbish. But no fear, I have loads more to tell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (unfortunatly).

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The whoosing stopped and the Doctor, not wanting to waste another second, grabbed his coat and ran to the doors.

"Come on!"

Rose were quickly at his side. He opened the doors and gingerly waltzed through.

"Ah, excellent!" he exclaimed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Rose closed the doors and looked around.

"It's a storage." she said, unimpressed.

"Not just any storage." Spinning around, making his coat swirl, he gesticulated. "It's BBC's storage!" His eyes fell on something lying on a bookshelf. "Oh hello, look at you!" He grabbed it and showed it to Rose.

"That's your sonic screwdriver." she decided.

"It's **a **sonic screwdriver. But this one is just a prop."

"But it looks like yours."

"Yeah, well, it should. They used my design when they first made it."

That made her raise an eyebrow in spite of herself.

"That's doesn't make any sense. How could they possibly know what yours looked like?"

"Because I let them see the original." He flapped the fake screwdriver in his hand. "It's a bit lighter, but a fine copy all the same."

The confusion was written all over Rose's face.

"_You_let them see it?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"But why? And how? Do they know you?"

He looked very satisfied. "Ha! Now you're curious!"

"Yeah. But I bet you're just making it up."

"Nope, not one bit."

Rose laughed. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Sort of, yeah."

Familiarity hit Rose like a tidal wave. That what ninth Doctor said to Billie Piper's Rose in the first episode of the reboot in 2005.

"Oh, come on. You're messing with my head again."

He smirked and then took her hand in one easy move.

"Let's go meet David Tennant."

She had to smile. Yeah, he obviously wanted to impress her. She didn't want to give in though, didn't want him to think her that easily swayed. Of course, she was, but there was no reason he should know that. She had surrendered ages ago. Probably about the very moment he asked her to come with him.

But even so, there were no way they could meet David Tennant. Because the Doctor had said he was a character he him up. David Tennant was just an act.

Besides, she had already met him in the only possible way she could. Outside the theater, getting his autograph. But that was really meeting the the Doctor for the first time.

She bit the inside of her cheek and stole a glance at him. Almost as if he sensed it, he instantly returned her look, and a very giddy one too.

"Pretty excited, you."

"Blimey, am I really that obvious?" she said, mostly to herself.

"Yep."

The storage seemed to go on forever and oddly enough it was stuffed with Doctor Who props. Rose thought she even glimpsed a bit of a Dalek behind a cupboard. Finally they emerged outside, on to a large park. The weather was eerie, the clouds were heavy and rain was hanging in the air. And the whole place was full of trailers and movement.

"Doctor..."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Are we on a set...?"

He smiled widely. "Yeah."

As everything was coming together for Rose, she could not but feel some anxiety. Why that was, she didn't know.

People were all over the place. Staff, caterers, camera men, make-up artists, all around them. It made Rose nervous.

"Doctor, what are we really doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead he removed his coat and folded it on one arm.

"This way." He took her hand again and ran with her to the backside of one trailer. Then he looked seriously at Rose and grabbed both her shoulders.

"Rose, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then, from now on, you'll have to follow my lead. It is crucial to our success."

"What do you mean 'our success'?"

"I can't tell you. It might change events more."

"More?"

He sighed. "Rose, just listen."

She nodded.

"Whatever I might say, or do, just play along. Okay?"

Even with the knot gathering in her stomach, she couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, Doctor. This better be worth it."

He let her go and smirked. "Oh, it will be."

Taking her hand once more he looked up, searching the perimeters. Suddenly he dashed around the trailer's corner, with Rose hardly keeping up behind. Stopping abruptly he once more searched his surroundings. When satisfied, he turned to Rose again.

"Take my coat."

She obeyed and had to hold it in both her arms not to make it touch the ground. Out of nowhere, the Doctor tore the seamline in the neck of the coat.

"What are you doing?" Rose pleaded.

"Helping you meeting David Tennant. Just play along. Come on, the costume department is just over here."

Leading her into a cottage-like barrack next to a trailer, they passed a few people that said 'hello' or waved to the Doctor.

"Tom, nice to see ya'!" the Doctor called back to one of them, with a heavy Scottish accent. Rose looked at him with large eyes. God, he was playing David Tennant again, and she had to play along.

Inside the house a blonde middle aged woman greeted him and looked at Rose with raised eyebrows.

"Hi Liz. Sorry, had to pop in before we shoot. The seamline on the coat seems to a have been torn. Oh, and this is Rose by the way. She won a be-my-assistant-for-a-day-challenge."

Rose blushed from the comment. No getting out of this. She moved towards the woman and raised her hand under the coat to greet her properly. Liz however, was focused on the coat, and quickly looking over the damage said "Don't worry David, it will be ready when you need it."

"Lovely, thanks Liz. Can I leave Rose with you? I have to go to make-up to get ready."

"That's alright, love." the lady said, not looking at either of them.

The Doctor winked at the stunned Rose before he disappeared as quickly as he spoke in Scottish. The costume maker was soon gone but her assistant, a brown haired woman with a friendly face walked up to Rose.

"Liz have gone to fix the coat, but she told me who you are. Would you like some tea?"

Rose sighed of relief.

"A cuppa would be lovely."

"I'm Anne by the way."

They shook hands.

"Rose."

They spent the first ten minutes exhausting all kinds of subjects, from Doctor Who to the weather. Finally Anne had to get back to work and Rose sat by the door slurping the last of her now cold tea. After another ten minutes a familiar face showed his face in the doorway. She smiled brightly at him and ran to the back room to get the coat from Liz's workplace. Inside the costume lady's room, she stopped when she overheard the voices at the door.

"Anne, who was that then? New girl?"

"Oh, come on, David, your memory really can't be that bad. She won some challenge so she could be your assistant for today."

"Oh, right."

"That's why she is getting your coat. Thought you always remembered a face."

"I usually do."

Rose pondered over the conversation, feeling pretty confused. The coat was neatly fixed and she walked back with it. Even with all that fabric in front of her face, she saw the waiting Time Lord still talking with the dressmaker. She handed the coat over without a word and with a low 'thank you' he slipped it on, looking as comfortable in it as usual.

"Gotta dash. See ya, Anne!" He disappeared again. Rose wasn't sure what to do. He had told her to follow his lead. But now what?

Then he popped his head back in, looking directly at Rose.

"Are you coming?"

She nodded and hurried after him.

They walked side by side once more, but this time the Doctor didn't take his hand. His thoughts seemed elsewhere. Trailers passed and where soon behind them. They walked towards a huge building, probably where the set was.

From nowhere, he talked, and made her blood freeze in her veins.

"Sorry, what was your name again?"

She looked at him with a look mixed with fear and bemusment. Nothing in his face revealed any recognition of her.

"Uh...Rose."

He smiled politely.

"That's nice."

He had never seen her before in his life.

"Thanks..." She swallowed hard. "...Mr. Tennant."

"Oh, David is fine. Oh, sorry, perhaps you would like me to call you Ms...?"

"Tyler. No, Rose is enough." Her body was trembling but thankfully her voice was steady. Her full name made him frown somewhat.

"Is your name really Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No, please, it's David."

"I mean, yes, David."

"That is... that is a big coincidence!" he proclaimed, turning his face away.

"To me, it seem to be lucky to have that name." Rose face was on the ground and her thoughts far away. She wanted to ask 'is your name really David Tennant?' but she dared not. If he still was the Doctor, wouldn't she mess up if she told him she knew? The only explanation (unless he still messed with her head) was that she now met a younger version of the Doctor. Which, in that case, ment, that she had to act oblivious to the fact that she knew he was the Doctor. Time streams and all that. _But isn't that what he would say? Why would he even put me in this situation? _It seemed absurd. Perhaps there really was two of them after all, one Doctor and one Tennant.

"You think?" he said, solemnly. "You don't think it's tragic that the Rose Tyler got stuck in a parallel universe?"

"Yeah, it was. But she was lucky. Lucky to have travelled with the Doctor." she said with a sad smile. He looked back at her and smiled back. They were almost at the door.

She wished dearly the Doctor had told her something, anything. What could she tell him, if this was the old him? Weren't he changing his own future? Wasn't that forbidden?

But then, this man, was so different from the Doctor she had begun to get to know. He was human, he talked like David Tennant.

"You are really different from the Doctor." she blurted out. His eyes glowed oddly.

"Obviously. He is everything I'm not and I'm everything he isn't." The broad scottish accent seemed to have a bit more punch here.

Rose gathered her courage.

"Do you really believe that?"

They were startled when the door opened and people came rushing out. Some were greeting him - The Doctor, David Tennant or whoever he was - and he nodded back, but not once did his eyes dart from Rose. When the way was clear again he walked up to her, with a serious and contemplating air.

"I do. That's why I'm here. Why do you question that?"

She had no answer. She had to thread lightly. It felt like the slightest mishap could change the course of the future. Still, she was starting to get really curious to why he was here, if he really was the Doctor.

"Because..." She tasted the words, then said with a smirk. "I'm not just a fan girl. I'm a believer. The last of them."

"What?" he exclaimed. "That's not an answer."

Still trembling, but quietly smiling, she walked ahead of him into the studio.

* * *

><p>Confusing? It will all be explained in the next chapter (well, not exactly everything...). I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I finally managed to find some time to finish the tenth chapter. It turned out to be a larger exhibition than I had planned, so not all will be explained after all in this one. But I'm sure you will have worked it out by now anyways :). Thanks for reading and reviewing! A very happy new year too you all!

Disclaimer: Do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was bizarre, watching Doctor Who in action. There was the inside of the TARDIS exactly as she remembered it from just a few hours ago. Only now it was a set. One quarter of the console room was stuffed with cameras, lights, wires, monitors. And people, all with their respective duties. Everyone was getting ready to shoot the last scenes of the day. The actors as well. Actors. The meaning of the word seemed to have shifted for Rose, and the knot in her stomach tightened by the second. David Tennant - or the Doctor - where talking with the director. She stood a bit off, not wanting to be in the way, but not that far away - because she was playing her part - so she could be available to him. He glanced back at her a couple of times, which made her head spin. Despite her anxiety from the situation, she couldn't help feeling curiously warm inside. Was he talking about her?

Her thoughts scattered when they were joined by Freema Agyeman. Damn, it was really her. She even wore the same Martha Jones-outfit. She snorted in spite of herself. Rose had never been a fan of Martha, although she knew her resentment was completely unfounded. The poor character had come along after the popular Rose Tyler and before the brilliant Donna Noble, and had never seemed to have any personality except being in love with the Doctor. She was still very pretty, even in real life, and Rose couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. As if reading her mind, Freema Agyeman nodded in her direction, making Tennant turn as well and smile awkwardly. Rose immediately turned her head elsewhere, feeling her cheeks burn a bright red. But even though she felt like she been caught with the hand in the cookie jar, she now desperately wanted to listen in on their conversation. Fate, seemed to think the same. Turning her gaze back after few minutes, thinking the coast was clear, she met both actors intense look. Tennant waved her over and Rose had absolutely no idea what to say.

Up close, however, Freema Agyeman didn't seem so intimidating, being slightly shorter than Rose.

"Rose, this is Freema, she plays..."

"Martha Jones." Agyeman punctuated, with perhaps a bit too much force. They shook hands

"Yeah I know. Love the show. I'm Rose."

"David just told me your name is Rose Tyler. What a coincidence!" She said with a taste of sarcasm and stroked Tennants arm.

"I suppose it is. All though, I prefer to view it as luck." She said, already more relaxed. This woman obviously needed to prove something to her.

Then Tennant raised a finger and was about to speak, but Agyeman was faster.

"A lucky fangirl? That's a new one."

Rose kept her cool, even though the rude manner and the disrespecting air of the woman was getting really annoying.

"Not unheard of. Perhaps we should ask Mr. Tennant about that. Aren't you a Whovian and wasn't it a childhood dream to play the Doctor? Seems very lucky to me that you got the part."

Both women directed their piercing eyes towards him.

"I... Well, yes... That's true." He said, uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you are a much greater fan than I am since you've watched the show all your life. My guess is that's why you play him so well." She smiled crookedly, testing if he could read the underlying meaning in those words. Agyeman seemed a bit taken aback from the confident way Rose was speaking. But Tennant looked at her curiously, clearly regarding her differently.

Some person from the film crew came over and told them they were ready to shoot. Rose and Agyeman exchanged pleasantries with cold eyes, but Tennant smiled warmly when they parted.

Rose stood and watched the filming but her mind was drifting and she paid little attention. But she did watch Agyeman and understood quite soon why she was so convincing. It wasn't just Martha that was in love with the Doctor. Freema Agyeman was in love with David Tennant as well. She kept touching him, smiling and laughing at his jokes. That kind of behaviour must be annoying, Rose thought. Or rather, that's what she told herself.

The scene was done before she knew it and everyone was packing up to leave. But the truth was written across the room, she realized. She had seen that scene on the telly. This history had already been written. Yeah, this was definitely an old time line. But whose was it? When she got back to the Doctor, blimey would he know about it. She began planning how to yell at him, when David Tennant patted her shoulder.

"Rose? Hello?"

"Oh! Hiya!" _'Hiya'?_

"Did you hear what I've said?

"No, sorry."

"We're leaving."

"Right!" She nodded and followed his lead, back outside to the trailer area. She noticed he wore jeans and a white shirt now. Still looking good though.

"So where is Ms. Agyeman?" She asked nonchalantly, feeling completely transparent.

"Oh, she's gone on ahead to the pub... Actually, Rose..." He stopped and shifted awkwardly. "Would you like to come along? We're a few mates going out for drinks. Or, we're really colleagues more than mates. Everyone aren't actors. Well, most of them. With most, I mean me and Freema..." He went silent, flushed and ran a hand through his hair.

Rose smiled inwardly. Rambling like the Doctor and equally cute when embarrassed. She decided to play with that a bit.

"Oh? Are you asking me out, Mr. Tennant?" She half-joked in a semi-serious voice.

That made him shake his head violently and sound slightly panicked.

"No no no no no no! That's not what I meant!" He paused and watched her face crack up into a bright smile. "Oh, you were joking weren't you...?"

Rose laughed hard and for a moment, the knot in her stomach were gone. Tennant watched her laugh and humoured her with an involuntary grin.

When Rose stopped laughing she was once more reminded of her situation. Where was the Doctor? Should she stay and wait for him?

"So? You think you'll come along?" He asked again, this time a bit more guarded.

"I'd love it. But I don't know if I can."

"You have someone... someplace to be?"

"Not exactly... I only have some instructions." _Well, that sounded sad. _But then she remembered the Doctor's words. _Follow my lead._ Did he mean Tennant's lead? _Let's say he did._ She couldn't say no, not to an evening with him.

"Never mind that. I'll come."

He grinned and they started walking again.

In the end there were five from the Doctor Who-crew having pints in a small Cardiff pub. Agyeman, Tennant and two other blokes. Both of the other guys worked in the special effects department and both had their eyes set on Freema Agyeman. For Rose, that was a good thing. She got to sit opposite Tennant. For Agyeman it was less so. Even though she had most of the guys attention, she didn't have the one's she wanted. It resulted in not so subtle eye sparks directed at Rose. Even though she couldn't blame Agyeman, she would never have switched places for the world. For some reason, Tennant seemed genuinely interested in Rose, which seemed very odd. After a while she dared to ask him why, and in a cheeky way even.

"So, do you make a habit of making your fans into groupies, Mr. Tennant?"

"Oi, stop with the 'Mr. Tennant' will you?" Then, perhaps only just realizing her question, he coloured. "Groupies! That's absurd!"

"Well, let me rephrase that then. Do you always take fans out for drinks?" She said innocently.

"Oh, you are never gonna stop reading... stuff into this are you!" He tried to sound shocked and angry but failed. "I just wanted to talk to you." He added in a more serious tone.

She tilted her head and took a sip of her pint. "What about? I mean, really?"

He swallowed and looked at the others around the table, the rest obviously in a completely different conversation. Agyeman however, looked at him.

"Are you always this blunt?" he asked.

"Only when it's a challenge."

They locked their eyes for a moment.

"You've asked me lots of questions by now but hardly said anything about yourself. Makes a girl wonder what you're up to." She spoke softly this time, but her words still had the same weight.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well... Alright then. It's just what you said this afternoon. That sort of stuck with me."

"What did I say?"

"Actually it was more that you questioned me... about Rose, me and the Doctor's relationship. And the fact that you are a believer, you said?

"I take it that's a sensitive subject."

He seemed think hard before he answered.

"It's complicated."

"And I wouldn't understand?"

He frowned. "That's not what I said."

"No, but you were going to. That is very him."

"Very who?"

"The Doctor."

For just a moment, David Tennant's eyes flashed with something, a darkness perhaps. Then suddenly, he burst out laughing. Rose, however, didn't join in. She was on to the truth and it was plain to her that he laughed in her face to cover it up.

"I think you perhaps have watched Doctor Who a bit too much, Rose." he said with half a smile when he regained composure.

Bloody hell, he would not pat her on her head. Travelling with the Doctor, she knew it was all real and she had gained confidence. She stood up, still watching him.

"Coward."

And then she walked away, toward the exit, without one look back. She had just reached it when she felt his hand gently touching her wrist. And it almost made her lose all courage and all vigil.

"I'm sorry, Rose, don't go. Tell me what you meant by being a believer. Please." He said softly.

She turned around slowly, watching his dark gaze from above. Her throat felt dry. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"It means I know who you are. I'll be waiting." She turned quickly again and ran outside, biting the inside of her cheek as she went. _God, why did I leave? Because this is not my time. It is wrong and you know it, Rose Tyler._ But what now? She was running the streets of Cardiff without much as one glance back. She passed a sign that read 'Wales Millenium Centre' and by instinct she turned her sprint towards the bay. When she reached it she realized her gut feeling had been right. In the middle of the square a familiar blue box was standing


	11. Chapter 11

Hi and thanks for your lovely reviews! Please continue, it's a great motivation to keep going :)

So, here you go. Revelations. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Who universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"_How would you like to meet David Tennant?"_

_Yes. More than anything in the world._

"_More than the Doctor?"_

_Never._

"_Why am I here, Doctor?"_

"_Because you're a believer, Rose Tyler. One of the last."_

_A believer in who? Or what?_

His words kept changing in her head. What had really been his words? What had he meant?

The blue box was standing in front of her, not even twenty feet away. But still, she didn't move. Because it wasn't just standing there. It was waiting. It had anticipated her. He had anticipated her. He was waiting.

* * *

><p>She really <em>was<em> a believer, one of the few ones left. She made him remember what it was like to live. To breath, to feel. To relive some of all that was lost. And now it was all changed forever. He had even felt it happen. It was wrong. But he did it anyway. Because he, for once, wanted to be selfish.

* * *

><p>Rose watched the water beyond the bay. So calm on the surface, and probably the opposite below. Much like how she was feeling. Slowly she started to walk towards the TARDIS. The walk became almost ominous. Rose could not help but to feel a sort of doom hanging in the air, and by instinct she turned her head to the pillar in the center of the plaza, secretly hoping that Captain Jack would come to the rescue. Not that she needed rescue, only, someone to stand beside her. Someone who had faced the Doctor before. <em>But Captain Jack isn't real. <em>She supposed he could be, but even if he was, probability that he would be in a Torchwood base underneath the Wales Millenium Centre was pretty slim.

It was so very dark now. Not even the top light on top of the TARDIS was lit.

Rose reached the door. Before she could knock, it opened. She pushed it quietly, surprised to see no one stand guard on the other side.

"Doctor?" She called, uncertain.

There was no answer. Her heart felt heavy, but she walked in nonetheless and leaned against the closed door. The console room was gloomy, the sounds were numbed and the light was dimmed. Then she saw him, leaning on the console with his back against her. He was breathing heavily.

"Doctor." She called again, more attentive this time.

He only shrugged in response. And to Rose, that motion screamed for help. She walked up to him and touched his arm gently.

"I'm back. How can I help?" She said, as softly as she could manage.

"Help...?" He replied quietly, his body shaking.

"Yes. Tell me what's wrong."

"You..."

"Me?" Rose was taken aback. She released his arm. And then, in a split of a second, he took her hand, without looking at her.

A scene flashed before her eyes on his touch.

"_Is your name really Rose Tyler?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"No, please, it's David."_

_"I mean, yes, David."_

_"That is... that is a big coincidence!" _

_"To me, it seem to be lucky to have that name."_

She gulped hard.

"I thought you were making fun of me. But you believed." He said, huskily.

"What are you talking about?"

Rose was seriously worried. She had spent her whole evening thinking about things to ask him, things to yell at him about. But now, seeing him so vulnerable, she couldn´t.

Another scene flashed before her.

_"You don't think it's tragic that the Rose Tyler got stuck in a parallel universe?"_

_"Yeah, it was. But she was lucky. Lucky to have travelled with the Doctor."_

The Doctor only breathed through his teeth loudly.

"Please, Doctor, what's happened?" Rose exclaimed, almost panicked now. Why was he so incapacitated? What had happened? Even if he didn't talk to her, he would (usually) at least work on the TARDIS, fixing things, some gadget or another. Now he didn't even move. She had no idea what to do.

Suddenly he spoke again, with a strange voice. "How the hell did you mean, 'lucky'? There isn't room for lucky. There hasn't been a believer in... years." He even sounded surprised, in a odd, dark way.

He hugged her hand and turned his head. A new scene was replayed.

_"You are really different from the Doctor."_

_"Obviously. He is everything I'm not and I'm everything he isn't." _

_"Do you really believe that?"_

Why did the conversations with Tennant pop up now?

"Doctor, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, and now you are scaring me!" She exclaimed with a lot more force than she intended. It made him turn his body towards her though, so at least it accomplished something. His eyes were dark and hollow. She sighed and tilted her head.

"Look, I have no idea what you have been through today. I know my day was complete bonkers - which, by the way, was completely your fault - but never mind that. You're not well. I want to help you, if I can. Let me help, please."

The Doctor smiled sadly. Then he seemed to tell himself off, breathing loudly one last time and raised his back.

"Rose Tyler." He accentuated the "L". "You were completely right. From the start."

She frowned. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow in answer.

"I mean, there is always something with you. Like a big secret. And you say these things. Like 'you were right' (she mimiced his voice) and then you never say anything anyway. You never answer. Why? Why don't you tell me?"

He looked at her very earnestly. "Because it is complicated."

"And I am clever. I'm tired of this patronizing thing you - and obviously David Tennant have in common."

Taking a nonchalant step to the side, he started fidgeting with the console.

"Sorry." He said, lowly. Then, trying to keep the same nonchalant style, he asked:

"So, I didn't ask. How was your date with David Tennant?"

_That's a switch. _How could he go from melodramatic to fained nonchalance in a heartbeat? Yeah, it was completely fained. Rose smirked despite his odd behaviour. Even though he tried to act like he didn't care, he most certainly did.

"Well you know, I must say, I am a bit disappointed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A bit full of himself that Tennant."

"Really?"

"Or very lonely. Or both." She pondered that and realized she had been perfectly correct in her deduction.

The Doctor turned to her once more, his eyes brightened.

"Yes."

She looked up at him, curiously. "'Yes' what?"

"You are completely right, Rose Tyler."

Rose rolled her eyes. "How?"

There was a hint of a smile on the Doctors lips. That wouldn't do for Rose. Since he obviously was alright now, she wanted her explanation.

"Look Doctor, I really think I've earned some answers. You should answer my questions. Rather, you owe it to me."

"What about...?"

"You, David Tennant - everything! It's too damn confusing!"

He only looked at her, but his smile was getting bigger.

"Oii, stop that! Answer me!"

Somehow he had taken several steps closer to her, apparently to make her nervous.

"Doctor." She whispered, swallowing and looking up at his dark, old eyes. "Stop. That."

"Stop what, Rose?" he whispered back, not taking his eyes of her. That look. It was what every fangirl dreamt of. A gaze filled with passion and admiration. Even a bit possessive. She wanted to keep questioning him. But keeping him at arm's length was preferable. This was not. It didn't even feel like he was moving, more like floating towards her.

"Doctor, stop." She spoke so quietly she wondered if he heard her at all. He did, acknowledged in a small wink.

She suddenly remembered their first meeting.

_"You want me to sign that for you?"_

_"Oh, yes, please! I loved you as The Doctor"_

_"Thank you. Any favorite part?"_

_"The Time Lord Victorious" _

Yeah, she supposed she knew why she remembered it now.

The evening had made Rose Tyler much more mysterious. Or rather, it had made her much more of everything, really. She was now more to him than she had been that morning. More than Rose Tyler's namesake. More than a blond fangirl. It had been painful, but he had been successful. But he had been selfish enough for one night. He buried himself in her grey-blue eyes, wondering if she would ever forgive him if he told her everything. With a soft hand he stroked her jaw line. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. So he spoke instead.

"I'm sorry I was patronizing."

Blinking a few times, she seemed to regain consciousness.

"When?"

"Both times. Now, and in the pub. Of course it wouldn't be too complicated for you. You are Rose Tyler after all." He sighed proudly. "And I only take the best."

Rose took his hand still on her cheek, a slight look of panic on her face.

"Oh my god. You are David Tennant." She said quietly.

He couldn't help himself but laughed slightly. Rose, on the other hand, was completely serious.

"That took you long enough."

"Shu'up!"

Watching her intently, he silenced himself, cursing inwards.

"Do you mean to say you and David Tennant are the same person?" Rose continued, with a tremble in her voice.

"That's what I've told you. I wasn't lying."

"But doesn't that mean that I met..."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Before. I mean, earlier."

"Yes."

"But, how is that possible?" "You met my TARDIS? You know, all of time and space." He joked, with eyes sparkling.

"Stop mocking me!" She pushed him in his chest but the Doctor was fast and grabbed her hand where it had hit him. It seemed she wasn't prepared for that.

"Sorry. Again." He whispered softly, gently holding her hand to his chest.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends, Rose."

She swallowed, suddenly very aware of him playing with her hand. She suspected he knew the effect he had on her and only held her to make her forgive him. She hoped dearly that she was wrong.

"_On the tv-show the Doctor is portrayed to be a hero. But in real life, he is not."_

His face dropped as he remembered their conversation on Violaceus Stella.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm not gonna let you guess. I'm not... what you think I am. Who you think I am. I'm not a… hero."

Rose felt like she was about to open Pandora's box. Deep down, she knew what he was going to say. But she was afraid to hear it. Mostly because what it meant for her. She set her jaw.

"Answer me truthfully now, Doctor."

He nodded slowly, prepared for the questions but dreading the conversation.

"Today you sent me to the past. But not just any past. In to your past. You made me meet you before you had met me." Her gaze was stone, her words spoken as cold facts.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes.

"Why? How could you?" She watched him again, to look for some form of regret. Not condemning, only caring. "Isn't that forbidden?"

"I wasn't there. It wasn't a paradox."

Finally, his spell over her faded.

"But you were. You left me in that trailer. What if you had met yourself on the way out? Even if you didn't, that's not the point. I have changed your past! And you knew that it would happen and never said! You put me in that situation, and never said anything!" The anger burned fiercely in her heart now and she yelled as furiously as she could while backing away from him. It was wrong. And she had made it all happen without knowing.

"I'm sorry," Although he didn't look sorry, "but if I had told you what I had planned, it would never have happened like this."

"Happened like what?"

"You've saved me, comforted me. You were there for me when I needed you. That's what's happened."

"What!" She shook her head. "Ain't this what Time Lords are supposed to make sure never happens?"

"Time can be rewritten." He said cooly.

_Oh no. _The words gave her pause. "And at what cost? "

That hit him like a lightning bolt. He had made the decision with reason, and even now he could see the reasoning behind it. The 'why' of it was standing right in front of him.

_"Was there another Rose Tyler?"_

_"Yes. Such a long time ago."_

No, he wasn't sorry. Not one bit.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Rose. But it was my past that's changed (and perhaps Freema's a bit) and I feel fine. More than fine, actually. My life seems to make more sense now. And you got to meet David Tennant after all." He smiled crookedly.

Rose was watching him with an open mouth. What the hell? She had to hold on the console for support. Taking that as invite, he moved closer again, touching her shoulder and speaking gently, almost pleading.

"I could send you back again you know, even further back, and you could meet him again for the first time."

Tempted, she let his dark pools pierce her. Why could he sway her like this? What was this Time Lord-magic?

"Or, you could visit later on." He spoke huskily. He was that stranger again. In fact, this entire dialogue had been out of place, Rose realized. But then he was so very handsome. So slim. So foxy. The TARDIS seemed to get darker when he got closer.

"Why?" She finally managed to ask.

"Because..."

_"So, why pick up a new new Rose? Seems a bit... Odd to me."_

_"Not to me."_

_"But I'm not her."_

_"Neither was Billie Piper."_

"Because you are Rose Tyler." He said, trancefixed. He moisted his lips with his tongue and the piercing gaze shifted from her eyes to her mouth. That seemed to awaken Rose.

"Stop it, I'm not her." The realization hurt. For just a moment she thought it was all her. But how could it ever be? She would always be in _her _shadow. She backed away again.

"Why am I here, Doctor?"

Finally, the Doctor also seemed to snap out of it. He lightened up and so did the TARDIS. He looked her over, very thoroughly before he answered. "Because you're a believer, Rose Tyler. One of the last."

"What does that even mean? A believer in who, or what?"

She was seriously considering that the Doctor had gone mental. Mad. Madder even.

"A believer in good things. A believer in 'the Doctor'." He turned his face away. She wondered if he allowed himself to let a tear fall then. "That's why I had to do it." Frustrated, he hit the console and backed away until he hit the coral. Rose dared not to speak. No, he wasn't what or who she thought he was. This wasn't the Doctor she knew. But then again, she never really knew him.

This alien, this man, was immensely frightening. The real Time Lord really was a lonely, terrible god.

"And why, Doctor?" Her trail of thought left her mouth without her thinking about it.

He didn't move, but his eyes was like fire. They were pained as well as beautiful, and passionate. Very passionate.

"You are the only one who can save me, Rose." His voice and body was steady, while his eyes suffered. Pausing only for a moment, he took charge again and went to the console, setting a new destination.

"I'm sorry that you don't approve. But you know, the rules of time are mine. It is for me to decide what to do with them."

"Oh my God." Was all Rose managed to answer.

* * *

><p>I realise this might be confusing. But to clear some things up: Tennant and the Doctor are the same person. Billie Piper is not Rose Tyler, although she <em>played <em>her on Doctor Who. There was a real Rose Tyler, but she is lost to a parallell universe. The Rose Tyler of this story is a third Rose Tyler. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hi! First, I do apologize for the crazy long wait. I got a new job an have been working 24/7 since the beginning of January. This week I got some time off and I finally got around to write. I hope you like it - only the Doctor's POV this time! A great deal to be revealed as well. Don't think there will be very many chapters after this one. But I am thinking of writing a sequel.. Anyway, enjoy! And if you have time for a review I would really appreachiate it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Whouniverse.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

He remembered Rose now. It all made sense to him. And that was a feeling he cherished, something he couldn't be sorry for.

He thought back to how it all had happened.

He easily pictured her, this seemingly ordinary girl in a crowd of fangirls, outside of Wyndham Theater's stage door. Her smile had resonated within him, but at the time, he hadn't been able to understand why. But her genuine, beaming smile had made him answer her, and when she had said 'The Time Lord Victorious' he instinctively knew there was something different about her.

He had spent the whole after-the-show-pint with Catherine Tate and rest of the ensemble thinking about it. Wondering about the life he had left behind, the star jumping, the companionship. The girl had made him question his own judgement - his decision to leave what he was born to do - with only a smile.

When he had made it back to the TARDIS that night, the blonde girl was still in his mind.

The Doctor had been in serious doubt. Leaning on the console in his usual, gloomy Time Lord-way, he had suddenly felt a strong sensation, which had led to his decision.

The urge to fall.

He had gone back a few hours in time, parked the TARDIS in the theater's alley and watched from a distance the crowd of fangirls gather. It had been impossible to get a good look at Rose's face from the distance, but he had waited patiently until he had seen his other self leave and the crowd scatter. Then he had seen her - with pink cheeks, glazed eyes and happy face. Again, he had felt his insides jump a little while not been able to move an inch. Like he had been in trance.

Back in the TARDIS again he had steered the ship into the time vortex, needing time to gather his thoughts. Sure, thinking was what he did best, but he had known his plan needed careful consideration. It was a course of action he could not take lightly. A new companion? He hadn't known one for so long. Why would he even consider it? Really, the idea had been absurd. Then the word 'believer' had popped into his head. A voice from a distant past.

It had made him feel wonderful, glorious even. And the whole concept of a companion had been too alluring not to follow. Besides, Time Lord instinct had told him of complicated timelines needing to be straightened. Was it mad? Oh yes. But could it be worth it?

As time was a relative concept for the Doctor, he hadn't left the vortex for quite some time. When he had finally made his decision, acting on his Time Lord senses, he went to the closet. But somehow it hadn't felt right to slip into his pinstriped suit. Not yet. What if she didn't wanted to come with him?

On his way back to the control room the TARDIS had put up a mirror in the way (probably) to show him how he looked. Dreadful actually. He had been in the time vortex so long he was in dire need of shaving. 15 minutes later he had been back to his old self, with sideburns, ready to ask a girl out for a ride.

Tracking her had been easy now when he knew what to look for. He had parked the TARDIS just across the street from the tube station, where he had anticipated her to exit from, thinking she probably wouldn't notice the blue box. Watching her through the monitor, he had understood pretty fast he had been wrong. Well, if he had any doubts before, this certainly shoved them away - if you didn't want to see the box, you wouldn't (because of the perception filter) - and the sight of the blue box certainly had had a huge impact on her. She had even seemed slightly afraid. Her pace had quickened and the Doctor, afraid to lose his chance, had stepped out onto the wet pavement. Not a very solid ground to run on to be sure. She hadn't gotten far when she had fallen on that pile of leaves. _Blimey, that must have hurt._ Careful not to fall himself, the Doctor hadn't run but was nevertheless quickly at her side. Her knee had bled a little, but she hadn't seemed otherwise hurt. Except the crying. Oh, how he had never wanted to see that on her face. He had stretched out his hand. The tears had dried fast, ironically when the rain had started to fall again. She had blushed prettily, obviously both delighted and nervous talking to him. While her eyes (what was that colour anyway? Grey-blueish but seemed to shift with the light) had looked both amazed and sad, her smile hadn't left her face. There had been something striking about her, but it had been like he had forgotten why somehow.

Showing the TARDIS to her had been spectacular. That had made him remembered what it used to be like, inviting a new person into the blue box. Those memories he had stored in the furthest place in his mind, only to linger on very seldom.

He had been a bit startled with how quickly she caught on. Obviously she had seen Doctor Who, and reality wasn't that far from the truth to be sure.

Of course she was clever. Of course she was. And so human. Walking on the beach on Violaceus Stella, there had been nothing stopping his memories from returning. Seeing the liveliness, the eagerness and the brilliance of his new companion, he hadn't been able to do anything to stop remember the old ones. While his face had been happy (at least he thought so), his mind had drifted to _his _Rose Tyler. How he had said goodbye to her on a beach not very unlike this one. It still hurt. It probably always would, wherever and whenever in time and space he was.

When the lunar eclipse started he had turned his head towards his 'new' Rose. There had been an obvious resemblance between the two. The blonde hair, the street smart remarks, the wide smile. But at the time, seemingly nothing more. He had both hoped and feared to find more similar traits. And then that beautiful girl had known about Gallifrey (again, of course, because of Doctor Who).

Then he had thought of Jack. Perhaps Jack had been the only one who could truly understand him. Perhaps he had always seen through him. And that frightened the Doctor more than anything.

Donna. How ironic that he had thought about her just an hour before he met her again. He had done nothing right with Donna, and he knew it. The retribution she had wanted - still wanted - he deserved it. But instead he ran. Again. Mostly because he had been afraid that Donna would tell Rose all about him. Tell her what he had done. And then she would leave. Of course she would. But finally finding someone who believed him, who trusted him - and his character - had been worth anything. It still was. He would do anything to keep Rose.

He had also realized he would do anything to make Rose more important to himself. When they had listened in silence to Donna's message in the TARDIS he knew exactly why he felt so strongly for a person he'd just met. Outside the theater hadn't been the first time they had met. And he had to make certain that it wouldn't be.

It had been completely unfair to Rose. It had also meant breaking the most holy Time Lord code. But he hadn't cared. Having been away from travelling in the TARDIS for so long, he had forgotten (at least part of) his power. Though Rose had made him remember, remember it all. The rules of time were his - had been, were, still are. And it wasn't like it had been the first time he had bent the rules of time. He just had to remind himself that even if it hadn't turned out as he wanted before, didn't mean it wouldn't this time.

And this time he had been right.

Rose, however, didn't approve of his actions. It has to be said, he had fought against his instincts (even the TARDIS had revolted when going back into his old timeline). But he had felt fantastic. It made sense. She made sense to him. In his hearts, he knew he was right. It had been the only way to save himself.

He just needed to prove that to Rose. Turning a lever, typing on the keyboard and hopping around the console, he sent the TARDIS through the vortex. Then he leaned back on the Captain's seat and smiled brightly at her. Rose was clutching a nearby coral, looking terrified.

"All of time and space, Rose! It's fun! No need to look so scared."

"If you weren't here I'd agree with you." She said with a shaky voice.

His smile vanished and a frown appeared on his forehead.

"Why would you fear me? I would never harm you, Rose."

"Maybe not..." She swallowed. "But you still wield great powers. And I thought you..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you never would brake your own rules."

The Doctor sighed.

"You confuse me with the fictional character. I don't..." Somehow he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She was wrong about him. She seemed to think him some kind of hero. But that was who she believed in. Did this mean she would stop believing in him? The thought made his hearts ache and he instinctively turned towards the console screen.

"Then tell me who you are. I want to help." Her voice was closer, and a moment later her face turned up on his right side.

After all this, after all his selfishness, she still wanted to help him? The corner of his mouth twitched.

"You already have. You've changed me. You made me remember who I am. Made me remember what it was like to have someone to..." He trailed off, still not able to say it. He turned to look at her. Damn it all. Rose's eyes looked like glass, filled with tears she seemed determined not to let fall.

"Please, tell me why you did all of this. I am nobody important, but..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I care about you. And not as a fangirl. Even I can tell the difference." She laughed bitterly.

"Nobody important? I have travelled for 900 years and I have never met anyone that wasn't important." He rose from the seat. "Besides, I just rewrote time to make you into the most important human to this 900 year old Time Lord."

She blinked and her cheeks turned flaming red.

"But can't you see that's wrong? You have fabricated time!"

"The only one it effected was me."

"You forget I was there too." Rose's cheeks burned, but she wasn't blushing anymore. "You manipulated me. I wasn't... All I am to you feels constructed. Fake. False. Did you just take me along so you could manipulate me into your life?"

Stunned, the Doctor looked at her.

"If it makes you feel better this was always going to happen. A self-fullfilling prophecy." He tried to make it sound believable.

"That's a lie. You just said you 'rewrote time'. Besides, it was pointless! And it made me feel completely run over."

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "It wasn't pointless. You helped me. You made me help myself, with only your belief in me." His face darkened. "I am not sorry for that."

Rose sighed and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I want to help you, that's true. But you're making it so hard for me to believe that. Please, if I am even the least bit important, tell why you had to do it. What are you afraid of?"

The Doctor shrugged. He couldn't tell her. No. But somehow his mouth kept talking without his mind agreeing.

"If I tell you everything, you'll leave."

She smiled faintly. "Oi, give me some credit. Haven't left yet, have I? Trust me." She tilted her in such an adorable way the Doctor had a hard time looking at her and sulk at the same time.

Could he really? He was certain she would leave if she knew everything. But then there was a strong possibility she left him if he didn't tell her as well.

"Fine." He jumped at the console, checking the screen, already feeling more like himself. "Oh, brilliant! There is a big explosion of comets in the Caterpillar constellation in about two decades - only, it's not an explosion per say, more like a clash. Or a nudge. Anyway, the brightness of it does give a small sun a run for it's money and..."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

He spun around to face an angry Rose sitting cross-legged on the Captain's seat.

"You were supposed to tell me about yourself."

"I am. I prefer to do it while exploring space - and time - if you don't mind."

"Really?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Trust me - I am the Doctor after all." He grinned wide and Rose seemed to surrender because she returned his smile.

"We can view the comet clash from a nearby space station. What'ya think, Rose Tyler?" He accentuated the 'r' and 'l'.

"Go on then. Impress me." This time her smile didn't wear off for hours


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hi! Sorry you all who followed this story, who waited and waited for an update. My life took some turns so I had to prioritize other things. I'm truly sorry. But I have worked on the story a lot, and there is lots more to come. A few chapters remain though until the finish line.

We jump in just after we left off in chapter 12. The Doctor have finally decided to tell Rose about his past. In an impressive way, so to speak. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are much appreciated, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Who-related, sadly.

* * *

><p>"We should reach the Vertigo space station in a few minutes - well, it's not actually called 'the Vertigo space station', that is a bit ominous, don't you think? It is the literal translation of a melodic dialect spoken throughout the Caterpillar constellation, and would actually more correctly be referred to as 'the terrass of revering heights'-station. Well, it is not actually a station. More like a hotel for the extremely rich. Sort of the constellation's viewing point..."<p>

"Doctor, you are rambling again." Rose abrupted dryly.

"Ah, sorry."

"Kinda sounds like the Satellite 5-place, where Rose and the Doctor go to watch the end of the World. In the future."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "This is a completely different galaxy, Rose."

"Yeah, shu'up." She smiled through her teeth making the Doctor smile as well. "Just the context, it sounds sort of similar."

"Yeah? Well, I hadn't thought of it." The Doctor turned his attention to the console's screen. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You are totally taking me on the same date!" She said, half-jokingly.

"You have a very vivid imagination, Rose Tyler." He didn't give her a chance to reply before he changed the subject. "I'm sending a message ahead of us so we don't have to deal with any muppet security."

"'Muppet security'? Fluffy monsters with guns you mean?"

Feigning a serious tone he turned his eyes to Rose on the other side of the console. "Oh, yes. Dreadful to cross. The fluffy security tickles." They both burst out laughing at their own silliness.

Their spirits were high again and both looked forward to a proper adventure without meddling, in their respective ways. But Rose would hold him to his word. After all the business with the Doctor's past, going back in the same timeline - not to mention the very awkward Donna episode - she wanted the truth. She wanted to know the real Doctor, because even though he looked like the man on the telly, he certainly wasn't him (if he ever had been) anymore.

The TARDIS halted with a loud thump, making both Rose and the Doctor fall backwards. They laughed heartily, and didn't stop until they stepped outside. Rose definitely had never presumed to think this was a space station unless the Doctor had said so. They had landed in a vast black-green garden, with strange plants and alien smells. It was only the ceiling that felt artificial, because of it's non-existence. Looking up, all she could see was vast darkness - although the garden was beaming in a blueish light. Above and beyond was never ending space, lightened with a billion stars.

The Doctor took her hand, smiled brightly and started moving through the black-green organic environment. Rose couldn't stop looking at the endless ceiling. She felt like the dark sky could swallow her whole.

"Doctor? How come we aren't dragged into space...?" She asked with a nervous whisper.

"Easy. Invisible force shield and air bubble. Well, it's not really a bubble. But the technology should be familiar to you by now. The force and air shield here resembles the TARDIS construction a great deal. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say a Time Lord had fiddled about with it."

"So we can't fall in to space?"

"This whole place would have to break down first. So, no."

"I get the 'Vertigo space station'-stuff now." Rose mumbled under her breath. She did feel a weird sort of inverted vertigo. Slightly calmed however, she followed the Doctor, determined not to be scared.

They soon passed the dark garden and reached a similarly dark looking staircase which seemed to go on forever.

"This way." The Doctor nodded towards a couple of large capsules. "Elevators. Did you think I'd let you walk all the way up?" He grinned.

Reaching them they stepped inside the capsules, which seemed to Rose to be made of black glass.

"The top floor please." He turned to Rose. "Prepare to be impressed, Rose Tyler. Look outside."

They were off the ground floor with incredible speed and she was quickly reminded of her fear of heights. Rose pressed the Doctor's hand hard. She wanted to close her eyes but he touched her shoulder gently and spoke.

"It is all right. Look outside."

She faced her fears and was glad of it. The view she saw was something she could never have imagined. The dark garden was gone and now they were looking at the Caterpillar constellation, stars and planets in masses. To her right she saw burning comets and to her left distant blue and green galaxies stretching out into nothingness. They were drifting upwards with only the glass between them and the infinite night. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And the only thing she could utter was, "is this safe?"

"This 'glass' could withstand a meteor storm. The lift is deadlock sealed as well. Not even my sonic screwdriver can penetrate it."

Her fear was gone. She was completely overwhelmed. It felt like floating in a dream. Only the grip on the Doctor's hand gave her any sense of reality. Her other hand drifted, seemingly with a will of it's own, to the glass and touched it, trying somehow to come closer to the bright depth of space. Trying to plunge in.

"It is breathtaking." She said with a sigh.

The Doctor smiled. It was certainly a magnificent sight. But he prefered watching her. Her reaction and her thirst for wonders ignited something in his old soul. How he had missed this. How he had missed having someone see the universe for the first time with.

"Yes, you are." He blinked and realised his mistake. But it didn't matter. Rose was completely lost to the sensation and the view. He knew she wasn't listening properly, and perhaps that's what made him bolder. "Rose, thank you. For believing in me. For showing me why companionship is important." She looked so lovely, there was little else he wanted to say and more he wanted to do. His hand was still resting on her shoulder and now he felt it twitching. In one quiet move he lifted his hand and reached to stroke her hair.

It took Rose several moments to realise that her hair was being stroked, and she turned slowly with glittering eyes to look at him. His face was serious, while he heard his hearts pounding faster. His hand seemed to have a will of it's own, and it fell to her blushing cheek.

"I feel weightless." Rose whispered.

"Yes..." His voice drifted, but his eyes were locked with hers. "It's not exactly Earth gravity here."

It took a couple of seconds for Rose to get those words, but then she giggled. That didn't break the palpable tension in the air, but the Doctor smiled as well.

"I mean, I understand how you feel. It is a feeling you have made me remember."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. You are being annoyingly cryptic", She said teasingly.

Why was it so hard to form words? Why couldn't he just explain how he felt, how it was all important and connected? How she had saved him? _Coward._

His smile faded, but the glow in his eyes was still there and his fingers caressed her cheek gently. He was stirred from his own thought, and dropped his hand. And he thought he saw a hint of disappointment in Rose's eyes.

"I'm sorry. There is a war going on... I can't just explain everything." He raised a finger before she could start protesting. "It's not that I think you won't understand, it's me being afraid." He paused, and Rose didn't interrupt him. "And that's why I took you here. For support. Even though I _really_ didn't want to. Of course, the view is an impressive bonus." He said with a small smile.

Rose didn't get a chance to answer. The lift had arrived, so quietly she almost didn't notice. Beyond the doors was an enormous room, a lounge bar Rose deducted. At the back was a panorama window with the same view she just saw from the lift. And it was crowded, all seats taken. Some were clearly aliens, but many were humans or at least looked like humans. In fact, the whole bar had a very human design about it - she didn't know much about decoration or architecture, but surely it seemed very retro? As in 1940s, or maybe 50s even. That was odd. Very odd.

The Doctor pointed her towards a bar to the right.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

A tall, very handsome man leaned at the disk, and as if on cue he looked over to them with a beaming smile, revealing the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

Her eyes widened instantly.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The man glanced at the Doctor and stretched out his hand in greeting.

"John Barrowman?!" Roes shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
